Family of Three
by RadicalKevin123
Summary: Chapter 35: Final chapter, and Ada is getting married! Looks like the men's parenting days are coming to an end :) Follow Jaime and Bart as they raise their daughter Adelina. Thanks to everyone who was so nice to me and who read my stories :) It really means a lot, thanks to all! Feel free to leave reviews if you have any comments 3
1. The New Addition

The young couple stared down at the wonderful little bundle in front of them.

"She's perfect." And she really was. The new born was a beautiful mix of both Bart and Jaime, a little bit of both of them that could clearly be seen, with her skin, the eyes, the hair, with the help of the surrogate mother who had been kind enough to carry their child. And now their daughter was here, with them, in the hospital crib among many other tiny beings waiting for their parents to take them home too.

Jaime glanced at the rusty haired man who had spoken. He was gazing down at their child with so much awe, so much love. Jaime had never seen his green eyes filled with this much affection with anything else, except perhaps when he was staring back at him. The older man smiled, and gently wrapped his arms around Bart, resting his chin onto of the his head.

"We still need to choose a name." He murmured into Bart's hair. There was no answer from the other, just a sigh of content as he continued to look at their child. Jaime couldn't blame him either. Their daughter was so beautiful, with all of the best qualities from both of her father's. She had soft dark auburn curls, that went so perfectly with her tan skin. And when she blinked her eyes from a sleepy gaze, they showed a bright green that Jaime was in awe over. They were piercing; more so even, than Bart's himself. In all of Jaime's twenty four years, he had never been so happy, and so excited than he was right at this moment, when they were finally allowed to bring their new daughter home, and officially start a family.

Jaime felt Bart shift under his embrace, and he glanced down at the younger man, who was now gazing up at him with an all too familiar smile. Jaime couldn't help a small grin stretch across his lips as well.

"What is it, _ese?"_ He asked.

"I like the name you suggested." Bart replied, stealing another glance to the crib below, as if to make sure their small child was still there, and not just a dream. Jaime's smile widened.

"Really? You really liked it?" He wondered, a little excited. He had always loved the name, and it kind of felt right when it rolled off of his mouth. It seemed to fit.

"Yeah, of course." Bart stated, pecking Jaime's nose. He switched his position by Jaime to stare back at their daughter once more. The two young men gazed at their child, as she slightly opened her eyes and plastered on a huge toothless grin. Jaime felt his heart leap a little. Her smile was just like Bart's.

"_Hola, _Adelina." Jaime whispered, reaching down to slip his index finger into her small grasp. "Welcome, _hija."_

* * *

"JAIME, COME QUICK!" The speedster's cry rang throughout the house, from the living room all the way to the bathroom, where Jaime was currently, trying to brush his teeth for the morning. At the sound of the desperate plea, the young adult raced through the house, ready for the worst. What was wrong? What if something happened to Adelina? Was she okay?

"Bart, what's wrong-?" As Jaime arrived into the open lounge, his question trailed off when he saw what was going on. Bart was sitting on the carpet, gawking at the little five month year old girl in front of him. Who was standing. And…_walking?_

"GET THE CAMERA, NOW!" Bart cried again, snapping jaime out of his amazement. Did this even happen to five month olds? Jaime wasn't sure, but he cleared his mind completely so he could focus on the task at hand instead of his wondering thoughts.

"R-right, right," The older man stumbled, trying to remember where he last had the electronic devise. He ran though their home, ransacking every nook and cranny until he finally found the cam recorder. It had been sitting casually on their wooden dresser, right by the bed. He must have run passed it at least five times, in such a heavy frenzy to notice the obvious place. He dashed back into the living room, camera on, record button pressed, and held up the devise in his right hand, reedy to go.

The only footage he got was a pouting Bart and a perfectly calm, sitting Adelina, who was laughing loudly. Jaime put down the camera with disappointment and turned to look at his love. Bart's arms were crossed over his chest, his nose scrunched up in a really cute way, trying to seem mad. He probably was, after all, Jaime did just miss their baby's first steps, but Jaime couldn't take him seriously at all when he looked this adorable. The black haired young man started to sink to the floor, eye level with Bart, and sheepishly crawled toward him with a puffed out lip and puppy dog eyes.

"Please forgive me, _hermono."_ He begged deductively. Bart widened his eyes when he realized what Jaime was trying to do, and started to scoot backwards. Adelina just clapped and laughed on.

"Oh no, dude. You are not forgiven that easily-" But Bart was cut off as Jaime reached him, as the younger man had no more room to shift backward, for he had run into the front of their couch. He was pinned. Jaime leaned in close and whispered into his husband's ear.

"I doubt that."

"But what if Ada does something else?" Bart whined, trying not to be distracted by Jaime's flirtatious smile and instead focus on their daughter. "You need to have the camera ready for-" But he was promptly cut off by Jaime playfully kissing his neck, pulling on the man's shirt collar, causing Bart to moan with pleasure. "Jaime….i'm…serious…"

The older boy ignored his protests, just continued to plaster his love with slobbery kisses and nibbles here and there.

"Daddas!"

Both boys stopped dead in their tracks, and whipped their heads to face their young daughter, who was still sitting contently on the carpet, grinning widely.

She had just said her first word. She had just said her first word! She just said it, _and Jaime wasn't recording it at all._

Immediately his eyes darted to Bart, and gulped as he saw his lover's expression. He was staring angrily back at jaime, arms crossed yet again, a stern stare in his eyes. Jaime gulped.

"Im sorry, _mi amor, _but-"

"Just pick up the camera." Bart stated. Jaime rose to his feet within that second, and reached for the devise.

"Yes, dear."

* * *

"She's asleep! She's finally asleep!"

Bart quietly shut the door to their bedroom and appeared immediately beside Jaime on the bed, a millisecond later. Ada had a problem with falling asleep, and this had been an issue since day one. The little girl would never grow tired! In all her seven months, not a nights would go by where she wasn't put down without having to rock her, read stories, and give her more milk for about two hours or so before she would finally drift and shut her eyes. For instance, tonight Jaime had retired to their room at ten, and left Bart to put her to sleep. He had been trying since seven. It was now eleven, and Bart had just wrapped up.

Jaime could see bags under his lover's eyes, but his pupils suggested that sleep for themselves was far from his mind. Jaime smiled as Bart started to place kisses onto the corner of his mouth and jawline, promptly settling beneath the covers as well and wrapping his legs with his.

"What, _ese, _your not tired?" Jaime asked, just as Bart settled his hand on Jaime's bare chest. As if on cue, The older man felt his husband's mouth stretch into a gigantic yawn against his skin. Bart then laughed.

"Maybe a little, but why would I want to sleep when I can have you instead?" Bart insisted, then went on to nibbling Jaime's neck, playfully. The older man saw this as a full invitation, and with ease, rolled over to pin Bart against the bed. Jaime put on a smirk and began to slip his fingers under Bart's shirt, lifting it over his head and tossing it to the ground. He leaned closer to the younger man and crashed their lips together. Jaime felt a smile tug on Bart against his mouth, and he took the opportunity to slip in his tongue playfully. Bart moaned (Jaime always had that affect) and promptly locked his fingers within the man's ebony hair.

Jaime broke up the kiss too soon, and instead placed his mouth against the speedster's neck and collar bone, running his hands everywhere he could against Bart's bare skin. He continued this for a minute or so, playfully intertwining his legs with the other's, and placing kisses in Bart's favorite spots.

Jaime would have continued these motions, but he noticed that Bart had been kind of still for a while now, and his chest had fallen into a rhythmic pattern of breathing. Jaime sat up and stared at his husband, a small chuckle forming at his lips. Bart had fallen asleep. _Fallen asleep._ How cute.

The older man rolled off of Bart, laughing to himself and shifting to his side of the bed. He reached up to turn off the lamp on the nightstand, placed right next to the baby monitor, and settled himself back into a comfortable position to sleep. Almost immediately, he felt within the darkness Bart turn over and, subconsciously drape his arm over Jaime's stomach, placing his head onto his chest. Jaime smiled and snuck his own arm around the speedster, pulling him closer to himself. Bart let out a content sigh, and Jaime bent forward a bit to press a kiss into his rusty hair, before settling back down and closing his eyes.

"_Te amo, mi amor."_


	2. Discovery

It happened while Jaime was at work.

Bart and Adelina were playing in their little backyard, her father running around, disappearing then reappearing somewhere else, making the little toddler laugh hysterically. This had been going on for a good half hour, not that Bart was getting tired or anything, but he was getting a bit mentally exhausted. His daughter refused to do anything else. When he asked if she wanted to draw, she said no. Some music? No. A snack? Yes, but then right back to watching Daddy run. There was no stopping her interest.

And then it happened.

"Again, again!" Ada was shrieking with joy, watching as her father appeared right next to her, then by the tree across the yard. Bart blurred and sat down, now beside his daughter once again, and sighed with exasperation.

"Don't you want to do something else, Ada? Daddy's getting tired." He pouted. The little three year old laughed, and shook her head. Bart groaned, and fell onto his back, rubbing his hands over his face. _When was Jaime getting home?_

Adelina plopped onto his stomach, smiling at him widely and continuing her chant. "Again, again!" The man sighed.

"How about you run, and Daddy watches you?" He suggested, hoping to catch a break. At first the little girl's smile faded, and Bart held his breath. Then, she grinned once more and nodded in agreement, popping herself up onto her small feet, her long curly hair blowing with the slight breeze. She had the same color as Bart. He smiled at that.

The girl trotted around the backyard, making plane noises and raspberries from her lips, when she actually started to pick up the pace. And by pick up the pace, picture a full out sprint. At first it was sort of how any toddler runs, but then she actually started to blast around the yard. fast. And faster. And faster.

Bart sat up, head cleared, exasperation replaced by amazement. Could their daughter perhaps have…super speed? He tried to follow her as she gained momentum, but within a second, she disappeared. Completely. Bart felt dread wash over him and immediately was up, alert, and chasing after his daughter. The front gate, leading to the street was open. So was the door leading to the house. Bart prayed she chose the safe path. Within a blink of an eye, he was by the gate, peaking out to the sidewalk and cars speeding by. He felt a wash of dread overtake him all at once, as his imagination got the better of him. What if something happened to her, where was she? Surely she knew better than to race into the street…

"Daddy?" Bart felt like he had jumped a million feet in the air, then the panic was turned into full on relief as he saw his daughter standing behind him, holding a bag of cheerios.

"I got a nack!" She exclaimed, and Bart returned with a sigh of resignation that his daughter was perfectly okay. He picked her up, resting her against his hip.

"Wow, Ada! You have super speed, like your daddy!" He said excitedly, as she plopped one of the rounded oats into her mouth. The small child giggled and blushed, nodding with enthusiasm.

"Just like Daddy!" She agreed.

Suddenly, the sound of their garage door alerted the two, and Bart felt a rush of joy. Wait until Jaime found out! A moment later, Bart and Ada were standing in their living room, waiting for Jaime to open the door. Smiling to himself, Bart gently let the little girl down to the floor as Jaime stepped through the entrance, his briefcase forgotten on the floor as his daughter tackled him in a cute hug, screaming "Papa!" as she did. Jaime let out a breath of laughter and a happy 'hello' as Bart reached down to grab his bag, and set it on the table. When the twenty-seven year old was released from his daughter's grasp, Jaime pulled Bart in for a gentle kiss.

"Hey, _ese._" He said, smiling. Then, turning to their daughter, he added, "What have you guys been up to today?" Bart chuckled, and winked at Ada. The little girl was smiling brightly up at the two, her little white teeth visible behind her widened lips.

"Well, honey? Show Papa what we discovered this afternoon." The girl's smile brightened, her green eyes sparkling, and she began to hop in place with excitement, making her little curls bounce. "Papa, papa, look what I can do!"

And just like that, the toddler disappeared. Jaime let out a gasp, and immediately called out her name. He stared at Bart in shock, and the speedster just laughed in return.

"Crash, right?" He asked, making Jaime snort. When the older man fully understood the situation, he let out a sigh.

"Great, now I have to take care of two of you!" He said in an annoyed tone, although he was grinning with pure affection. He pulled Bart close to him, and the younger man rested his head against Jaime's shoulder, just as their daughter reappeared before them.

"See Papa? Im just like Daddy!" Bart lifted his head up to allow for Jaime to bend down and scoop up the happy girl. Her yellow dress scrunched up against Jaime's arm, and a wide smile returned on her face as he pecked her on the cheek. Bart ran his fingers through her hair, and smiled up at Jamie, who was staring straight at him, locked eyes.

"_Si, hija,_ just like Daddy."


	3. A Night Out

They had done it. It had finally been arranged. One night that Bart and Jaime could finally enjoy with just the two of them, while Adelina was completely taken care of by her babysitter, which, as she had requested, was Wally. While Artemis stayed at home to take care of their own children, The older speedster decided that he could get a little quality time with the latest addiction to the family, and let Bart and Jaime have a little quality time of their own. Jaime wasn't so sure that Wally would be exactly a "good" sitter, seeing that Artemis was constantly yelling at him after only leaving him alone for a minute with Jai and Iris, but the red head insisted that he'd be fine as he ushered the two out their doorway. They got one last look before the door shut behind them of Adelina grinning wickedly as Wally gave her a high five.

Bart smiled and intertwined his fingers with Jaime's, walking to the car. "Don't worry, Ada will be fine."

"It's Wally I'm worried about." The black haired man said, chuckling to himself. Bart laughed as well, and pulled himself closer. When they reached the car, Jaime stopped halfway of opening the metal door, and paused, to stare at Bart, an idea forming in his head.

"What?" Bart asked, concerned. "Did you forget to book the reservations?" Jaime smiled, closing his door and making his way to Bart's side, wrapping the man in his arms. The speedster was still confused, but draped his around Jaime's neck in automatic response. He smiled up at his husband. "What's up, Jaime?" The man was grinning down at him widely, a sparkle in his eyes.

"Forget the restaurant." he stated, and laughed as Bart's pupils went wide. Before he could ask the reason for the sudden change of plans, Jaime was armored up, all the way to his neck, his face still clear. Bart stared in awe. He hadn't seen Jaime suit up in a while, especially a lot within the last three years, since Ada was born. Of course, it was perfectly normal that he didn't have his face covered, though. Ever since the incident with the Reach some years ago, Jaime had vowed never to cover up his face again. Just in case.

Jaime smiled at Bart's expression, then swiftly picked him up bridle style, creasing the man's kaki's and collared shirt within his grasp. Bart squeaked at the movement, then adjusted his weight to a better position within Jaime's arms, as the scarab's wings started to move.

"What's the new plan, then?" Bart asked, resting his head against the older man's shoulder as they were lifted from the ground, into the evening sky. Jaime's chest breathed steadily as he replied.

"I was thinking…somewhere special, just for us, _mi amor."_ Bart smiled against his chest.

"Sounds crash."

They flew for a while, Bart wasn't sure how long, but long enough for the cold air to start to really annoy him. When they came to a stop, Jaime instructed the speedster to shut his eyes, and he obliged. He felt Jaime set him down gently, then the cold fingers, now bare skin instead of armor, draped over his eyelids. They walked slowly toward their destination, and Bart could hear a body of water moving somewhere close to them. He smiled as he realized where they were, but kept his mouth shut as Jaime continued to lead him.

"Okay," The older man said, his breath tickling Bart's ear as he slipped his hands away from his eyes, instead slipping into the others palm. "You can open, _carino_." And when Bart did, he let out a small sigh of happiness.

It was just how it had been when they were here the first time. When they had first kissed. It was still the most amazing night Bart had experienced. (Well, other than when Jaime proposed, or when Ada was born, but it was definitely one of the greatest experiences he had) It was the Californian beach, the landscape completely different from their home in Texas. It looked exactly the same as it had been those ten long years ago; the crystal water joining with the skyline, the rusty piers jetting from the shore, and the light sand underneath their feet. Absolutely perfect.

Immediately after Bart had taken in their surroundings, he whipped around to face Jaime, and pulled him in for a long, sweet kiss. The older man smiled against their lips and entangled his fingers within Bart's windblown hair. When they parted, Jaime stared into Bart's green eyes, his husband grinning back at him. He smiled back, then pulled Bart down with him as he plopped onto the sand, the younger man falling perfectly into his lap. They stayed like that for a long time. Kissing each other, reminiscing abut the past, talking about their future with Ada, and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears, feeling like their younger selves when they were teens, just starting to fall for one another.

An hour or two later, as Bart's stomach began to growl with emptiness, They helped each other up and prepared to head back, Jaime promising to stop by a fast food place for something to eat. As Jaime suited up once again and reached for Bart, the speedster put a hand on his chest, making the man stop in his action.

"Bart?" He asked, staring into the other's green orbs, confused. The younger man was smiling up at him, a caring look within his gaze.

"I love you Jaime." He stated, and Jaime grinned back, resuming his previous task to scoop the other into his arms once more. He pressed a chaste kiss onto his nose, before responding, and lifting them into the sky for their return home.

"_Te amo, _Bart."

After a quick stop for some food, more flying, and Jaime getting lost once in the travel back, they arrived back at their neighborhood around ten o'clock. It was well past Ada's bedtime, so they tried to stay as quiet as possible as they stepped up the porch, holding each other's hands out of habit. They were too busy quietly laughing to each other to notice they lights inside were glowing bright, making the inside of their living room visible through an undraped window. They opened their front door slowly, trying to not make a sound, but were greeted with every single overhead lighting fixture turned on, and howls of laughter and screaming coming from the kitchen. Then, as if on cue, little Ada came running out into the front room, giggling hysterically and completely covered in white flour and cookie doe. When she saw her parents, her smile widened (if that was even possible) and she blurred right in front of them both.

"Daddy! Papa!" Bart instantly picked her up to rest the three year old on his hip.

"Hey, little girl." Jaime said, ruffling her hair.

"Me and Walla made cookies!" She said excitedly, pointing to the kitchen. Just then, Wally came bounding from around the corner, looking exactly like Ada, covered form head to toe in cooking materials.

"Ada, come on, we're almost done-!" He cut himself off as he saw Bart and Jaime standing in front of him, both holding glares similar to what Artemis gave him daily. "Oh, hey guys, back from your night out I see…" When the two didn't change their stares, the thirty-year old knew it was definitely time to book it. He put on a fake grin, patted the small girl's hair, then raced past the two to the door. He paused quickly to turn back to them, waving goodbye.

"Bye Ada see you guys soon have fun sorry about my horrible babysitting skills!" And with that, he was gone. Jaime sighed, then started toward the mess in the kitchen, just as Ada laughed loudly and stated, factually,

"I like Walla. He's good babysitter."


	4. For Daddy

Jaime groggily opened his eyes to find Ada staring at him, his view of her tilted sideways from the way his head rested on his pillow. It was dark within the bedroom, but he could make out her sparkly teeth shine brightly as they showed through her open mouth smile. He lazily grinned back, not sure why his daughter was awake at six in the morning, and sat up against his elbows, trying not to wake Bart sleeping beside him as he whispered,

_"Que pasa, hija?" _

The four year old pulled her lips into a pout, crossing her arms, over exaggerating her clear annoyance.

"Papa, you promised." She murmured, quietly.

Suddenly, now pulled into full alertness, Jaime remembered what the little girl was talking about. Of course. It was Father's Day. Jaime promised Ada that they would do something special for Bart. And Jaime doesn't back down on his word.

With a clear mind, he carefully untangled himself from the other man, still trying to not wake him, and lifted himself out of the bed. Bart mumbled, and shifted the other way, still fast asleep. A smile reappeared upon the girl's lips as Jaime reached down to scoop her up in his arms. His daughter was getting heavier, and her beautiful curly hair now reached her stomach. She needed a haircut soon, Jaime mentally noted.

The two made their way out of the room, into the kitchen beyond the stretch of the dark hallway, Ada rambling about what they had planned. When they reached the open kitchen entrance, Jaime sat the eager girl down and flicked on the lights. Together, they went to work.

It started with Bart's favorite food, of course. They got out things ranging from sweets that the speedster enjoyed, to frozen breakfast items, all the way to simple bags of chips and chicken whizzes. When they sorted them all out for view on the middle island, Ada, plopped onto the counter as well, informed her Papa to grab a pretty flower from the front yard. He happily obliged.

When Jaime returned, with a small daisy in hand, he noticed that his daughter had somehow got off the counter, grabbed paper and colors from her room, and returned again, now seated on the tile floor, drawing away. When she noticed Jaime smiling down at her, she grinned and handed him the picture. It was a makeshift coloring, with two men holding hands, a tiny girl in the middle. They all had perfectly open-mouthed smiles plastered on their faces. Behind them, a happy sun with a rainbow lining the whole sky. Either it took Jaime way too long to find a simple flower, or his daughter was just that fast.

He stared at the drawing for a moment or two, feeling his heart bubble up with warmth. He was lucky to have Bart, but having Adelina, was a simple miracle. He pulled the small girl into his arms, and kissed her cheek, making Ada giggle.

"You like it Papa?" She guessed, staring down at her masterpiece with satisfaction.

"Like it?" He asked dramatically, then picked her up to spin her around and around. The girl couldn't control her laughter as her hair flew against the wind created.

"I love it! And so will Daddy, _mi amor."_ He stopped the spin, placing her to the ground once more, and ruffled her blown locks.

"Can u write something on it, Papa?" The girl asked.

"Sure," the man replied, grabbing one of the dismissed crayons off the floor and placing the paper onto their countertop. The girl's smile never faltered (Jaime always wondered how she was able to smile for so long) and she began to tell him exactly what to write.

A little later, the tray of food was ready, the flower placed, and the note to go along with it. They entered the room to find Bart still entangled within the sheets, snoring softly. Jaime glanced over at the time: 7:30. Perfect, the speedster never slept past 7:45; he'd be waking up soon anyways. The older man glanced at his daughter, who's eyes shown with pure eagerness.

"Ready, _hija?"_ He asked, in a hushed tone. The girl nodded in response, and the two made their way to the bed.

Jaime lifted Ada onto the sheets, and the little girl forgot about all gentleness as she jumped on top of Bart, causing the man to grunt and wake up suddenly.

"Ada, what was that-!" The man stopped his sentence when he registered his surroundings, with the four year old grinning widely, and Jaime smiling down at him, holding a tray of his favorite treats. "Wha...what's this for, guys?" He asked, clearly unaware of what holiday it was.

"Happy Fatha's day, Daddy!" Ada yelled, then leaned in to kiss him. Bart laughed as the girl scrambled away so Jaime could place the tray over his lap.

"Thank you! This is so crash..." The younger man trailed off as he noticed the flower and folded piece of paper, side by side.

Carefully, he unwrapped the note, and a big smile stretched across his lips. He stared at the picture of the three of them for a while, until he noticed the words written to the side.

_Happy Father's Day, Daddy. Me and Papa love you very much, and I think we are the best family in the whole wide world._

_Love, Ada_

_Dear Bart, _

Te amo_, _mi cariño_. I am the luckiest man alive to have you as my own. Ada is right, we are the best family. _

_Forever and always, Jaime_

Bart looked up with tears threatening to appear within his green eyes.

"Thank you." He murmured, first to Ada, who was giggling frantically on the foot of the bed, an then to Jaime beside him. The older man smiled down, and bent over the tray of food to kiss Bart sweetly on his lips, their child squealing and covering her eyes, letting out a mock "eww!".

The two of them broke away, chuckling to themselves, and Jaime leaned in closer to whisper in Bart's ear.

"Happy Father's Day, _mi amor."_


	5. Sweet Treats

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeaaasseee?"

"No." Jaime said again, staring down at his daughter and Bart. At first it just started with a little girl's plea for a scoop of ice cream at a diner they were passing along the street when walking downtown, but within a second, Bart had joined in with the cry, begging for a cold treat. Jaime, on the other hand, didn't believe in giving four year olds a lot of sugar, especially their over-hyper child-as well as a speedster, mind you-and Bart sure wasn't helping by egging the girl on. However, trying to say no to a their girl who had already mastered the puppy dog eyes as well as Bart did, including the man himself, was extremely hard to do.

Jaime tried again, having a very difficult time looking closely at their stares.

"C,mon guys. I don't want to be the bad guy here but-"

"Great! Then it's settled." Bart jumped in, grabbing the giddy girl's hand and trotting toward their goal.

"Bart! Ada!" Jaime yelled, but when neither of them turned around, the older man grumbled to himself and began to trot after the two.

* * *

By the time he opened the door to the mini diner, making a small bell chime to welcome him, Bart was already in line with Ada beside him, waiting until they could place their order to the espy girl operating the cash registrator. They were apparently in a deep discussion over what they were going to have, for Bart was pointing to the back wall covered with the menu and the little girl was scratching her head in concentration, trying to decide between all of the choices. Jaime smiled at his family, then glanced around to have a quick intake of the small diner they were in.

It was definitely a quant, little hole-in-the-wall type of place, but plenty of customers of all ages took up the space, making it feel homey and nice. There was a huge aroma of sweet cream mixing with the air conditioning, and red tables were scattered around the entire restaurant. It felt like Jaime had just stepped into the fifties. They even had a faint Elvis Presley song playing from the ceiling speakers. _Ok, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea,_ Jaime concluded in his mind.

Just as the man had a good second to look around, he heard Bart call his name, and saw that they were now almost to the front. Jaime grinned and walked to them, instinctively placing his hand on to his daughter's tiny shoulder, on top of her light blue dress sleeve.

"What are you guys getting?" He asked, and Bart smiled.

"A large triple chocolate shake with three cherries, crushed peanuts and whip cream for me, and a strawberry ice cream swirl for the young lady."

"With extra sprinkles." Ada corrected.

"With extra sprinkles." Bart added, grinning as the little girl nodded in satisfaction. Jaime dropped his hand from her, instead hoisting her up into his arms and maneuvering her to his side. He leaned closer to Bart, a small smile shaping his mouth as the younger man's arm linked with his free one.

"Since I'm nice enough to allow you and Ada the pleasure of ice cream, I get to share with you." He murmured. Bart laughed, and tightened his grasp around Jaime as they stepped up to the cashier.

"Deal."

* * *

About twenty minutes later, three of them were outside, eating their frozen desserts in front of a public park. Jaime and Bart had taken a position on a wooden bench, facing the play scape where their daughter was currently, licking her ice cream and arguing with a small boy over a spot in the sand box. The two men were watching contently, sharing the shake and talking about nothing in particular, falling into comfortable silences then picking up on different topics moments later. At the moment, they were speaking about something they had seen in the news earlier that weak when Bart suddenly cut off the discussion.

"Jaime?"

"Hmm?"

Bart rested his head against the others shoulder, sighing in content.

"I'm really happy. About everything. You know that, right?"

Jaime smiled, and placed his head against the other's soft hair.

"Of course. Me too, cariño."

"With Ada, with us, with...everything." Bart continued, then lifted his head, causing Jaime to do the same. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, until the older man responded.

"We really are the greatest family, aren't we?" He murmured, and pressed his lips against Bart. It was a sweet kiss, lasting a blissful moment before Jaime pulled away, gazing at his husband and nipping at his nose playfully.

The two were so caught up in each other that they practically jumped at the sound of their daughter suddenly scream out for them. They're heads instinctively swiveled toward the cry, to see the little girl fighting with the boy from earlier, her frozen treat with the small cone smushed on the grass beside her.

"Daddy! Papa! He made me drop my ice cream!"

They groaned in unison, and together, went to help their daughter in dire need.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey guys! thanks for sticking with my story so far! As you might have noticed, I post a new drabble everyday, so I just wanted to say that I will be gone for camping this weekend, and wont be able to post. **

**I will try to get one out friday night, but if not, just know that i will be back sunday! Thanks guys!**

**dont forget to review and follow :) and I will be starting to except prompts from you guys, so leave those too if you have anything you might want to see! :D**


	6. Nightmares

Four in the morning, and the house of the three was completely silent. All of the lights were off, doors closed, wind taping against shut windows. Adelina sound asleep within the confinements of her room, across the hall from her fathers, snuggled together within their bed covers. The two of them were asleep as well, with Bart's head resting against Jaime's chest comfortably, the older man snoring softly. He was holding the other close to him, subconsciously tightening his grip when he exhaled. The two were dreaming peacefully, not noticing the small whimpers starting to emanate from their child's room. The small cries started soft, but grew as the child grew more timid, more alarmed, more scared. Ada was having a nightmare.

The two men awoke suddenly to the loud opening of their bedroom door, and both lifted their heads to see their daughter whimpering at the entrance. Immediately, both men were wide awake, beckoning Ada toward them with open arms.

"What's the matter, hija?" Jaime asked as the little girl came tumbling on to their bed, in full tears. Their daughter rarely cried-she was always so hyper and happy-it was shocking to see her in this state. The four year old sniffled as she crawled in the middle of the two, Bart wrapping his arm around the small girl instinctively, Jaime kissing the top of her head.

"I had a scary dream!" The girl explained, then buried her head within the pillow behind her, in a very childlike reaction. Bart glanced at his husband, smiling and clearly amused at their daughter's behavior. He gently padded her back and she lifted her head, a tear line visible down her cheek. Jaime tried to ask her another question.

"What was it about?" The young girl sniffled again, then turned to look at her Papa, preparing herself for a story. She breathed in, and opened her mouth to speak. Her parents waited patiently for her to tell them, but Ada suddenly grew quiet, her crying dismissed. She then scratched her head, causing her long curls to tangle within her fingers, and a puzzled look replaced her former mood.

"Hmm..." The little girl thought harder, then gave up, shrugging and looking toward her Papa, then to the other side at her Daddy. "I can't remember." She stated, all of her sadness forgotten within a matter of seconds. Silence filled the room for a quick moment, as the two men glanced at each other, then, they burst into laughter. The girl crossed her arms and stared angrily at them both.

"Iss not funny!" She pouted, and the two cleared their throats, although obviously still amused.

"Of course it's not, we're sorry honey." Bart apologized, and started to slink back to a more comfortable position within the covers.

"You can sleep with us, if you want to." He added, causing their daughter to smile widely.

"Okay!" She agreed, and pulled herself under the sheets as well. Jaime still had a grin on his face as he copied the others' movements, and gently pressed his lips to the girl's forehead before completely settling down himself. Bart glanced up, the little girl's head by their shoulders, and smiled warmly to his husband. The other did the same, craning his neck to kiss Bart on his soft lips. When they broke, They continued to smile toward each other, and Bart lowered his head back on to his pillow. Jaime did the same, and felt the little girl in between them huddle closer to the two. He grinned to himself, and brushed a drifting hair out of the young child's eyes.

"Goodnight, mis carinos." He murmured, before drifting back into his peaceful sleep.

The house grew quiet once again

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry this is a rather short one, but like i said, im camping tomorrow and didnt have a better chance to write more. I wont have one tomorrow, but hopefully have one for sunday! Have a good weekend! Good luck with feels for Young Justice!**


	7. White Lies

"Honey, please." Tried Bart

"_Hija, por favor._" Offered Jaime.

"No." Was Adelina's only response.

The young five year old wouldn't dare budge from her stern position of thought, no matter how hard either of the men pleaded. She was, apparently quite sure that she was not going to move, and nothing they said seemed to change her stubborn mind. They were standing outside of her kindergarten classroom, first day of school starting in any minute, the two men desperately trying to convince their daughter to step inside for the past ten minutes. On the drive to her new elementary school, the little girl had been extra excited, eagerly waiting until she could meet her fellow classmates and start her adventure of learning, but as soon as they stepped into the building, Ada's attitude flipped within two seconds, and she had been fighting them ever since, not letting them bring her inside the designated room. Everything they possibly could say wouldn't make her move a muscle, the girl just standing straight in front of the two men, arms crossed over her chest, shaking her head left to right. Her parents had eventually resulted into full out begs, which was were they were now. Something about her sudden change of emotion made them a tad worried, especially since she was now on the verge of tears, and they were quickly running out of options to do.

"C,mon, Ada," Bart was saying as the little girl puffed out her bottom lip. "You were so excited a few minutes ago, what happened?" He asked, kneeling down beside her. Jaime bent to the floor as well, now both of the men eye level with their daughter. She continued to stare at them with a hard look in her eyes, the green tint extra glossy with a coat of water daring to turn into small tears, and run down her cheek. The younger man stole a glance toward his husband, concern starting to show, and the two waited to hear their response from Ada as she took a deep breath. The little girl stared at both of the men, and began to speak.

"I don't want to go to kindergarten because..." She started, then sniffled. "Because...because..." Then, the five year old proceeded to speak in the difficult language of Speedster talk, which only Bart could barely understand in between her whines.

"I-don't-want-to-go-because-Mr.-Teddy-isn't-goingtokindergartenbutIamand it'snotfairthatIcangobuthecan'tandwhycouldn'thecometoo?Imisshimandtheyahouldn't-"

"woah woah woah," Bart cut her off, trying to get a handle on the situation. Jaime was wide-eyed, no where close to comprehending what she had just said. "You don't want to go, because your Teddy isn't here too?" Bart clarified, and the little girl quickly nodded. Jaime groaned and placed his hands onto his daughter's shoulders.

"Hija, why didn't you say that sooner? We would've explained..."the older man paused, and quickly glanced at Bart, searching for a bit of help. He would have offered to the girl that they could easily run to the house to grab her stuffed animal, but the thought of driving all the the way home just to get her bear seemed a little much, and it made her sound a bit spoiled. Though they did give give her a lot of what she asked for, she was a good child, and not a bratty girl, far from 'rotten,' in their standards. So, time for a little white lie. Bart, obviously catching on to the scheme, chimed in with his struggling husband.

"We would have explained that Mr Teddy has to go to another school!" He said, smiling at the girl. Ada looked toward her daddy, clearly curious.

"Really?" She wondered aloud. Bart nodded, glad that she was buying the story. Jaime caught up, and continued for the other man.

"Of course. A special school. For bears. He goes to that school, and you go to this one."

The young girl began to smile, and Bart quickly wiped away her tear stains upon her wet cheeks.

"You think you can be a big girl, and go to school, just like Teddy?"

Ada nodded happily. She would go to kindergarten, just like her bear could go to his school. The thought that Teddy was somewhere similar to this made her satisfied. They said their goodbyes, and watched her proudly stride into her new classroom.

* * *

About twenty minutes go by, and the two men are back within their house. They were proud of being able to get their daughter into her class with a smile, their jobs as fathers accomplished for the time being. As they stood in their front room, however, they noticed that, now with Ada gone, the house was a tad...quieter. Weirdly silent without the presence of their daughter, and the feeling was not particularly liked. Now with Ada gone for school, there was suddenly an emptiness to the house around them, and this weird new sensation would now continue until their little girl would return again. She was growing up. Jaime turned to his husband, a frown on his face.

"This is weird." He stated bluntly, and Bart nodded.

"I miss her already." The young man added. Jaime agreed, and gently wrapped his love within his arms, kissing the top of his head as the other rested his forehead on Jaime's chest.

"Just think," Bart continued, muffled by his husband's shirt, "by tomorrow, she'll be off to collage!" Jaime chuckled, and tightened his grip around the other man. Bart continued with a saddened sigh. "It's just all going so fast. Ada's growing up, not going to be in the house as much, not going to need us anymore-"

"I think your getting ahead of yourself, _ese_." He said. "Plus, your not thinking about the positive side to all of this!"

Bart glanced up, a tad confused.

"What's the positive side?" He wondered. Jaime smiled, putting a seductive look in his eyes. Bart still didn't quite understand what his husband had in mind, so for effect, the older man leaned down to nibble around Bart's neck.

"Well," He started, as the other man giggled and wrapped his arms around the others waist, catching on. "Now, since Ada is gone for a while, we have the house to ourselves...and I don't have work today..." He felt Bart vibrate his body for a quick second in excitement, eager at Jaime's lowering voice.

"Say no more!" Bart said, and crashed his lips with the other man's, into a deep, hungry kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: Im back! Wow, this one is kind of short. Whoops! Ill try to write a longer one tomorrow! With more cutiness between Bart and jaime of course ;)**

**Side note-New Young Justice ep so good! Bart and jaime together again! YAY! But where Wally? :(**


	8. Long Nights

**Author's Note: I had to do a chapter like this. I apologize, but I'm not sorry ;)**

* * *

Getting back into the superhero business was hard. It had definitely taken them a while to do it, almost six years it had been, since just before Ada was born. They had to take a break, to raise their child together, and their team fully understood. However they weren't prepared for life to take over, creating a busier and busier schedule for the two men, until finally, they had to push pack into going to the hero status again. They agreed they would return when their daughter was three.

She was five now; they never knew where that time went, only the it went by way too fast. But, it felt good to be back with their familiar teammates; as the public would hear, returning from retirement heroes, Impulse and Blue Beetle, ready to rejoin the rest of the members of the league.

They left Ada with her favorite babysitters (The new West family, of course) while they got situated back at the restored hall. Everyone had been there to welcome them back. The senior members of the Justice League, of course, along with their old Young Justice team as well, now apart of the older group for a few years now. A new team of younger heroes had formed, in replacement of the old; a team that, hopefully, in a couple more years, Ada would join herself.

They were all kind and ready to help the two men get back into gear, back into shape and routine of the work they had missed for years, having to get used to the push it brought to their bodies. It was hard work, but it was worth it, especially that they were able to do it together, side by side. Just like old times.

Their first mission that day had been rough, but they made it through, with just as much bruises and cuts as they remembered. They did the things they always used to do; through around witty banter, wear their familiar suits, and save the city from the bad guy. It felt good, and they didn't realize how much they had missed the sensation.

* * *

They returned to their house around eleven. It was quiet, their little girl sound asleep a thousand miles away, with the other speedster and his archer wife in their home in California. The two men entered their dark home too tired, too sore, yet strangely both wide awake with excitement, the rush of getting back into the game just hitting them. Jaime had his arm wound around Bart's bruised waist, the older man leaning into his husband with ease. They passed their kitchen, not bothering to flick on any lights, and headed straight for their room to flop down onto their comfy bed and fall to sleep in each other's arms. The sudden alertness each of them had, though, wanted to make different plans, and the two quickly fell into a conversation of their day.

"Can you believe it?" Bart was wondering as he stepped into their bathroom, Jaime plopping himself on the corner of their bed to kick off his dirty shoes. "Back on the job! So crash." The older man smiled as he listened to his husband comment on how the team was, how their mission went, and how Wally was probably screwing up his babysitting job. he loved the sound of Bart's happy voice-it was so perky all of the time, no matter what mood. It kept Jaime stable. Kept him together. Alive.

The younger man stepped into view, wearing a clean pair of boxers and a nice white shirt. He had washed his face, all the grime of today long gone, showing off his smooth skin and light complexion. Jaime was thinking of doing the same-a nice shower sounded good right about then-but something about the way Bart stood there, a few feet away, with a bright smile and messed up hair, seemed to dismiss any thoughts of cleaning up, instead his mind turning all to his husband.

Bart, oblivious to Jaime's sudden change of mood, calmly trotted over to the older man to help him out of his filthy clothes. He noticed a seductive gleam within his chocolate stare, but disregarded it as he pulled the messy shirt over his head. Jaime obliged, and lifted his hands over his head to help the speedster out, sighing at Bart's feathered touch of fingers lightly tickling his skin. As the shirt was discarded to the floor, Jaime was just about to pull Bart in for an eager kiss, when he heard the man gasp, and looked up to his gaze in confusion.

"What, _carino?"_ He wondered, then followed his gaze to his own side, where a giant purple mark was slowly forming upon his upper hip.

"When did that happen?" Bart asked, sitting beside the other man and gently placing his hand over the bruised skin. Jaime sighed, not even remembering what had caused the mark (not caring, either), instead a little to focused with how cute his husband looked with that worried concern all over his face, his soft lips puffed out in concentration. The older man shrugged, leaning toward Bart and began pressing kisses into the side of his neck, murmuring,

"No idea, _ese."_ He felt Bart shudder at the slight pressure of his lips, but quickly pushed his love away, staring into his eyes.

"Are you sure your'e okay?" He asked. Jaime nodded, and bent forward again to catch their mouths within a passionate kiss. Bart chuckled beneath their lips at his husbands over-eagerness at practically midnight, but didn't complain as they continued. The two moved rhythmically, in perfect sync, and it was beyond nice. They barely had time for closeness like this since Ada was born, and it was highly missed by the two. The younger man sighed contently as Jaime pulled him farther onto their bed, laying him down and positioning himself over the other, still locked in a sweet kiss. Jaime's hands played with his husbands hair, entangling his legs with the sheets and Bart's. The man below wrapped his arms around his neck, making sure to be as close as possible with his love. In this moment, the two of them were unveiling passion that they hadn't felt in years, and it was a bit how they acted in their earlier days of being a young couple, right after Jaime was taken off of mode. They felt those young feelings again, and they were loving every second of the nostalgia that was being created.

_**RING RING RING**_

The men groaned aloud, and parted their lips. Jaime stared down into his husband's annoyed eyes, and returned the expression to him. he bent his head down to bury in Bart's neck and murmured curses at the noisy phone that had interrupted them rudely. The younger man laughed at Jaime's reaction, and tried to nudge him off, but the other wouldn't budge, instead moaning loudly in protest and tightening his grip around Bart, refusing to cooperate. The phone continued to ring, and Bart sighed again, wiggling out of his husband's strong grasp just enough to get a good hold on the devise, rising it from its stand and holding it to his ear.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Bart? It's Artemis." Behind the girl's voice, a crash was heard, and a frantic Wally yelling for someone to stop. Immediately, Bart was interested in the situation.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked, a bit amused by the obvious distress the archer had within her tone.

"Oh, nothing much, just that my stupid husband decided to give our kids, all speedsters, mind you, a bunch of sugar before designated bedtime. no biggy." Bart chuckled as he heard Wally again in the background defend himself stubbornly, pointing out his genius IQ to his wife.

"Ah. I see." Was Bart's response. "Ill be there in twenty." he added, making Jaime sit up with a questioned look.

"Sounds good." Artemis agreed, and with that, they hung up.

Yup, this was going to be a long night, and not in the way either of the men had hoped for.


	9. Christmas Surprises

**Author's note: So this was supposed to be focused more on Ada, but I kind of got carried away with bluepulse ****cuteness so...yeah. **

**I havent read through it sorry for any awkward lines or grammer errors! Enjoy :)**

* * *

It was midnight when the house rustled once more. The two men were up out of their bed, never really asleep to begin with, just to make sure that their daughter was completely down before they actually set to work. The outside was filled with late December chills, but within the home, it was toasty warm. It smelled like the certain time of year as well, with the aroma of freshly baked cookies and milk dancing around the kitchen, into the living room and down the halls. Flutters of bells ringing as they shifted from the decorations hung on every corner filled the space with a soft hum. Ada had been put to bed early this night, not wanting to be awake for when his arrival finally took place, and now that the two were certain that they had waited long enough for the girl to lull away into dreams, they were prepared to enter their plans for the night ahead.

Bart stepped out of their room first, making sure to be as quiet as he could to not wake the girl residing in the room adjacent to theirs. His feet tip toed their way into the hall, Flash pajama pants brushing against one another, creating soft, crinkling sounds. His husband stepped out next, making sure to shut the door behind him with silence. They knew it must have looked strange, to be seen being this cautious when about to put out Santa gifts, but they had learned from experience that this much intensity had to be taken, for their daughter wasn't the most heaviest of sleepers they knew.

Slowly but surely, the two men made it down the hall without too much trouble, and entered their open floor plan with newly found relief. Step one: complete. Time to begin faze two: getting the presents. Jaime crept towards his husband just as the young man reached for a chocolate chip cookie, already prepared to wolf down the snacks without a second thought. Jaime pressed his to Bart's ear, trying to be extremely quiet but coming off a bit suggestive instead. No problem.

"Where did you hide them, _cariño?"_ He wondered, and felt his husband trying not to laugh aloud from the breath tickling his ear.

The man pointed toward the garage, and Jaime inwardly groaned. It was freezing outside, and there was no way their garage would be any warmer with no heater within it. And he was only wearing his boxers and a flimsy Wife Beater tank. Great.

He let out an annoyed sigh, and backed away obediently from Bart, mentally preparing himself for the cold. However, he did realize that, with this small separation from his husband, it could be the perfect opportunity to hide his personal present, reserved just for Bart. He smiled at this, and started toward the garage door.

With Jaime gone to get down all of the gifts they had boughten, Bart seized his moment of solitude to grab the present meant for the other man. Within a fraction of a second, Bart rushed to the kitchen, opened a cabinet to reach a small box from behind stacks of different cups and glasses, and returned to his spot in the living room, now sitting right by the tree. He smiled to himself in satisfaction and tucked the small thing into his sweats' back pocket, now waiting patiently for Jaime to return, stealing a second cookie in the process.

* * *

Jaime needed to set these presents down soon before he was crushed under the weight. Seriously, how much thugs did they buy for their daughter? As he re entered the room, a breeze of wind appeared, and suddenly, half of the weight of presents was being lifted from him, and onto Bart's helping hands.

"Thanks." He murmured, grunting quietly as he set the rest onto the couch. Bart did the same, both of the men now staring puzzled at the sheer amount of gifts piled on the cushions. Jaime crossed his arms, and glanced at his husband, who had his own hands wrapped into fists, placed on top of his hips in concentration. Jaime heaved, and his husband shrugged, ready to get started.

"Shall we begin?" Bart asked rhetorically. Jaime nodded, and the younger man nudged him with his elbow in return.

"Let's get to it!"

* * *

Two hours later, and the men were just wrapping up with their tasks. The tree looked great, finally complete with all of the gifts hidden beneath its bottom branches. The toys they had bought lounged in perfect positions, out of the plastic boxes and laying out for complete view. With all of the gifts under the tree, it was a sure sign that their daughter had been great this year, for not a single item on her christmas list had been left out. She was a good kid, and deserved everything she had asked for, including the jumbo stuffed unicorn, standing next to the others, just waiting for the little girl to hop on. Her list wasn't too difficult either, all of her wishes were fairly easy to obtain (especially since her Daddy was a speedster that could be half way around the world in an hour, which helped with finding the proper gifts.) Yup, Ada would definitely be beyond excited, and phases two and three were officially complete. Now moving on the step four: surprises.

Bart stood beside Jaime, holding the man's hand as both of them admired their work. The younger man was smiling widely at the job well done, and Jaime found this to be a perfect moment to announce his gift to the other. Stepping back slightly, he pulled his fingers out of Bart's grasp to reach into the back of his pocket, where his present was safely hidden for a time like this. Bart glanced up toward his husband, confused, until he saw Jaime pull out something that completely caught him off guard.

the man was holding out a silver chained necklace, with a small silver lightning bolt and the shape of a tiny beetle intertwined together. They were wound with one another gracefully, with a diamond jewel holding them in place. Ada's birthstone. The thought of the piece of simple jewelry was beautiful, and Bart stared into Jaime's eyes, his own glistening with happiness.

"Where did you…how did you…" The younger man couldn't form a proper sentence, too shocked and caught up within the moment that he lost speech temporarily, which, for the speedster, rarely occurred. Jaime smiled at his husbands reaction, and quickly gestured for him to turn around. the man obliged immediately, and felt Jaime's fingers gently brush the back of his neck as he clasped the lock in place. When he was through, he spun Bart around and pulled him in for a long kiss. Still a bit stunned, the other man was still for a second before finally registering his lover's lips on his, and joined in with pleasure. He smiled against the other's touch, and Jaime murmured in-between breaths of air.

"Merry Christmas, _mi amor." _

When they both broke away, they had a matching grin stretched across their mouths, Bart wrapped around Jaime's neck and entangled fingers within his black hair, while the other held on tightly to Bart's waist, pulling him close. The speedster was so concentrated into his husbands wonderful stare that he almost forgot that he had a surprise for the other as well. Almost. Bart jumped out of Jaime's grasp, with a sudden remembrance, and dug into his pocket as well. Jaime stood still, watching with wonder at the struggling man trying to pull something out of his pajama pants with an amused look.

"I almost forgot," Bart explained, and held out before them a small, plain black box with a scribbled on note written in silver sharpie: **To Jaime, love Yours Truly ;) **

He glanced up at Jaime with an apologetic smile as he took the others hand in his, placing the box onto of his palm. "I'm sorry that its not as nice as your's, Jaime." He murmured, almost shyly, and the older boy laughed at the other's clear nervousness.

"Nonsense, _ese. _I bet it's perfect." He said, and with that, opened the lid of the box. Bart played with his new necklace in anticipation, watching closely at his husbands reactions. At first, the other man simply stared at the content inside, but within a few seconds, he was grinning warmly, a smile forming across his entire face. He looked up at his worried love, and leaned over to kiss him gently on the cheek.

"I love it." He said with pure genuine within his voice, and Bart sighed in relief. The present was simple, yet so perfect that it seemed to fit into this moment, a rightful place with Jaime just like his gift to Bart. It was a small picture, maybe the size to fit into a wallet, of Bart, Jaime, and their beautiful daughter, Ada. They were all smiling toward the camera, Ada's grin the biggest of course, with the two men on their knees so they were level with the little girl. Jaime remembered this day perfectly. Bart held a kite in his hand, the other wrapped around the shoulders of the girl, who was wearing a faded pink shirt over light blue overalls. Jaime had an arm around the girl as well, the other holding a dramatic thumbs up. And Ada, in the middle, the six year old tightly squeezing her Teddy within her small arms, looking up to the camera showing a mouthful of teeth and brightly glowing green eyes. The day they had gone to the kite festival had been one of the greatest days Jaime could remember. This picture had been his favorite of the three, and Bart was well aware of this fact.

Excitement came oozing from the older man as he practically tackled his husband within another series of kisses and thank you's, making the other laugh within his grasp. When he pulled away, the younger man was staring into Jaime's eyes, a warm gaze reflecting off his bright orbs.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Jaime."


	10. Road Trip Fun

**Author's note: so this was supposed to be them actually in the amusement park...whatever. **

** p.s: I am going to try to take requests, so be sure to tell me if you have anything in mind! I think someone offered about them having another kid, but I really only picture them with Ada (and I'm too lazy to come up with another child) I'm sorry! **

**enjoy!**

* * *

the whole car ride to the amusement park was taken up by a speedster jabbering with excitement. And it wasn't Adelina to say the least.

They had received the free tickets that Monday, when Jaime had won them at a small raffle at his work. The two men thought that Ada would enjoy a day at a big park, and even if the little six year old was too young for most of the rides, they had a feeling they would have just as much fun walking around and playing games. And hey, who would pass up free tickets to an amusement park? Or anything for that matter.

However, if there was one thing that speedsters couldn't stand, it was long road trips, stuck within the confinements of an automobile for more than, well, thirty minutes. If the time went past that mark, it was road hell from there. Currently, within the car, Jaime had been listening to the over joyed man switch from his excitement about the park, to complaints about the slow moving time. And it didn't help when Ada decided to jump into the griping too. The time on their dash board read 10:32. They had left the house at 9:50. The trip wasn't even half way over yet, and Jaime could barely stand it anymore.

"Are we there yet?" Bart and Ada asked in unison for the hundredth time in a row. The older man turned his head for a quick second to shoot a glare toward his husband, twitching in anticipation in the passenger seat. Bart didn't seem to mind, though, instead rotating himself within his chair to look toward his daughter, who was brooding in her carseat, arms crossed over her chest pointedly.

"It's okay," Bart started, "Papa doesn't understand what its like for time to move _this _slow."

"Hey!" Jaime yelled in defense. "I do too!"

Bart shook his head at the girl, but agreed with his husband in contrast, winking at Ada and causing her to laugh.

"Of course you do, honey." he said with sarcasm winded in his words. The little girl giggled louder, and Jaime squinted to pear into the rearview mirror in suspicion.

"Oh I see how it is, _ese_." he accused, catching his husband laughing with his daughter. "you know, I can make this trip as long as I want to; I'm the one driving you know." He added, and laughed in victory as Bart came swiveling back to face the front, pouting like a little child. He stuck out his pink tongue sharply at Jaime, before glancing over his shoulder one last time to wink at his daughter, who was now laughing hysterically. The older man didn't mind, in fact he was smiling, for now their mind were drawn away from the slow movement of he vehicle, and distracted something else.

The peaceful bliss of the complaint-free car lasted only a minute, at best, and Bart spoke up once again.

"Im bored." He stated, and Jaime caught the little girl nodding in the mirror in agreement. The man sighed. Even if he was so used to how speedsters operated, he hadn't the slightest clue at how to keep the two entertained for more than a couple of seconds. This road trip was going to slowly kill him.

he tightened his grip on the steering wheel, and shot another glare toward his husband. Bart held his hands up in apologies, but not through with his comment quiet yet.

"I can't help it, dude."He said pointedly, and Jaime sighed knowingly.

"I get it, guys." He remarked, speaking to both Ada and the other man, "I just don't know what I am supposed to do!"

"I have an idea." They heard their daughter's voice suddenly, and Bart whipped his head around to stare at her in concentration, Jaime catching her eye within his mirror.

"what?" They both asked, a tad bit over-eager to hear.

"Lets play a game!" She squeaked, smiling as Bart's face lit up with a similar expression as her.

"That's perfect!" He agreed, turning back to face the front. Jaime nodded, eyes still on the road but a wide grin over his mouth as well.

"I can't believe we didn't think of that!" He added pointedly. The younger man nodded.

"What game?" He asked the little girl sitting a little straighter within her seat. She shrugged, having to been prepared for that deep of thought, and returned his answer with a blank stare. Bart's smile began to form into a puzzled line, trying to think of one that would be fun for the car, but Jaime was way ahead of the two.

"The Alphabet Game!" He yelled, his wide grin never faltering from upon his lips. Bart stared at the other man, clear confusion covering his face, the little girl in the back seat with a similar gaze. Jaime stole a glance toward his husband, shocked that he didn't know of the game that he was talking about.

"You've never heard of it?" He asked, although he already knew the answer based on Bart's expression. When the younger man confirmed his inference by shaking his head, Jaime couldn't help but letting out a dramatic gasp.

"_Dios mío, cariño, _where have you been!" He wondered, then chuckled at the irony of his rhetorical question. "Okay," He began again, now to his husband as well as to the equally confused girl behind him. "Its where you go in order of the alphabet, starting with A until you get to Z, and look for signs along the road that start with whatever letter your on. Got it?" He asked, and glanced toward Bart. The man was smiling and nodded quickly in agreement. He heard his daughter say a "got it" in return, and Jaime smiled at the thought of finally having the two distracted once again.

"Alright," Jaime said, turning his attention fully to the road ahead. "Ill go first to get it started. Once I go, if when either of you see something hat starts with B, don't forget to yell it out." He clarified. The two nodded in understanding, eager to get started. Jaime cleared his throat, and started to search along the highway, still keeping good watch with his surroundings. Quickly he spotted a billboard, and he had his word.

"Apple-bees." He stated, then gestured for the other two to continue. His daughter and husband were very quick learners, and within minutes the three of them were playing like pros, into a systematic rhythmic of finding the proper words.

"Bobby's Repair Shop!"

"Chuys!"

"Denny's!"

"Everything and More!"

"Fourth Street!"

"Gaddis Pizza!"

"Here."

"What?" Bart broke out of his concentration on the the game, and turned to Jaime questioningly. His husband smiled, unbuckling his seatbelt and turning off the car.

"We're here." He said again, and opened his car door to get Ada from the back, who was squealing with excitement. Bart glanced out the windshield and sure enough, was staring at a huge front entrance of the amusement park in the fare distance from the parking lot they were in. How bout that, the speedster was able to stay entertained after all, with a little help of his favorite two people. He grinned to himself, and got out of the car to help Jaime with Ada and begin their day of fun.


	11. Jealousy

**Author's note: Sorry this is short guys, me has an AP history test to study for! (haha, im not going to study, what am i talking about?) **

**thanks to JustMakeLeftTurns for the prompt! sorry its not longer :/ SPRING BREAK IS ALMOST HERE SO YAY MORE TIME FOR WRITING WOOHOO! **

**anyways...enjoy!**

* * *

"WHAT!"

The distraught and surprised cry of Bart's voice rung through the halls of the house, bouncing from the walls and rooms, carrying a small echo along with it. Jaime was busy within the bedroom to know what had caused the man's sudden outburst, and if he did know the situation better, he wouldn't have dropped the green tie he was fumbling with and came speeding into the living room, where the man and his daughter currently resided in.

"What, what is it, what's wrong!" Jaime shot, stumbling in. Ada was sitting in front of their wide TV, a happy smile upon her small face, with a shocked Bart standing over her, horror written all over his expression. He glanced up at Jaime when he entered, and pointed hard to their daughter.

"I cannot believe her!" He yelled, clearly distraught, and turned back to face the six year old girl. Ada shrugged, not concerned in the least.

"What?" Jaime asked again, annoyed at the lack of explaining. "What did she do?" The other man sadly shook his head, and crossed his arms for a pouting effect.

"Tell your Papa, Ada. Go on." He stated, and shook his head in disgrace once more. The small girl side in exasperation, and swiveled around to face Jaime, making her long curls whip around her shoulders. She rolled her eyes, and began to speak.

"Daddy's mad because I said I want to be Nightwing for Halloween this year." She said, then turned back to the television show, obviously done with her statement. Jaime paused for a minute, a blank expression, before bursting out into laughter.

"That's why you're mad, _ese_?" He asked after he had caught his breath. Bart stood stubbornly, not at all amused by his husbands mockery of him. He pointed at the TV as soon as he heard Jaime's question, making the older man's eyes drift to the program that was on; the said superhero, in his given cartoon show that was always on in the mornings of Tuesdays.

"Why him and not one of us?" He asked with a whine. The little girl beside him chuckled at the sound of his voice as Jaime shrugged.

"Why does it matter?" He pointed out, then suddenly, remembered he had work in about twenty minutes, and he still wasn't ready. He grumbled, and shot a glare to his husband.

"You got me worried for no reason! I have work, you know." He added, and Bart let out a dramatic gasp.

"No reason! It's very important!" He snapped, then pointed toward their daughter again. "She thinks that Nightwing is better than us!" Jaime rolled his eyes, and turned to leave and continue his morning routine. As he was exiting the room, however, he paused for a moment, and changed his mind to leave, instead entering the room once more.

"Out of curiosity," He started, and heard the little girl groan loudly. "Why do you like him/her better?" Bart nodded in agreement, staring intently to the girl sitting beside his legs.

"I never said that!" She yelled, pouting out her lip and crossing her arms. "I just want to be him for Halloween!"

"Which implies that you think he's better than us!" Bart said back with an expression similar to the annoyed girl. Jaime couldn't help but nod his head in agreement.

"Thats kind of true, _hija."_ he pointed out, and Ada grumbled under her breath.

"I just like his outfit!" She mumbled, about ready to give up on the entire argument. Bart puffed a breath of air, offended with her words.

"What's wrong with _our_ outfits?" He asked stubbornly, and Jaime agreed with his husbands question, begging to understand where the man was coming from. They now both stood in front of the girl, arms crossed. The girl groaned again.

Needless to say, Jaime didn't get to work on time, for the three of them were busy in the forming argument to care about time (or school, which Ada missed the first hour of).

Whoops.


	12. Working Hours

**Author's note: haha, publishing at 2 in the morning. Thats how u yolo ;) just kidding guys i don't say that...**

**anyhoo, enjoy! GOOD LUCK WITH FEELS FOR YJ TOMORROW! or today...whatever. MY BABY IS BACK! Love you, Walls 3**

* * *

Jaime had a rough day. And that was a clear understatement.

Everything in the his morning had been perfectly fine. Ada was relatively calm while getting ready for school, Bart had been very happy as an after effect of the night they had before, and the older man had been in a wonderful mood. But work had to change everything about that, didn't it? Its not like he hated his job-far from that, actually; he loved being able to feel normal in a big working office with nice people and a calm environment-but today had just been way overwhelming, and he was ready to return home.

He pulled into their driveway at 10:23, way later than he normally did, having to stay afterwards as another aspect of why he was particularly hating this day, and parked his black lexis within the garage. He knew that it was far passes Ada's bedtime, he had missed his favorite time of the evening when he had the pleasure of kissing the small girl goodnight, and this made him even more disappointed. He just wanted to get inside, jump in the shower, grab a piece of leftovers and climb in bed beside Bart so this day could finally come to an end. Jaime grumbled to himself as he shut the car door, a little louder and harder than normal, and stomped his way to the door, silver briefcase in hand.

Opening the door quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping girl, he crept into the house, the entrance landing him automatically in the kitchen, which was dim with a single light. He didn't expect it any brighter, instead setting his briefcase down on top of the island in the middle and making his way toward the refrigerator. The bright bulb was enough to cast a glow through the room, and Jaime automatically reached for a container, knowing the contents of what it contained. He popped open the lid, after of course shutting the fridge door, and began to munch on a chicken wing. Soon enough, satisfied with the food, he threw the bone down the garbage and replaced the contained back where he had found it, ready to call it a night. Stretching out his arms with tiredness, he began to walk out of the kitchen, and turned to go down their hallway. He almost started to move, when he noticed from the corner of his eye, a light coming from within the joint living room. Curious as to why Bart had left it on, Jaime slowly made his way to the open area, only to find the said speedster sitting on the couch, eyes slightly closed, head resting on top of their daughter's, who was fast asleep within his arms. She had on her Batman pajama's, and looked fully ready for bed.

Jaime couldn't help but smile softly at the scene in front of him, too caught up at how adorable both looked to take any chance waking them up. But, it was late and both of them had to have the comfort of their own bed sometime. Sighing to himself, the older man crept towards his family, trying to be as quiet as possible, and reached the two, standing over Bart. He bent down and slightly caressed the man's cheek, causing his eyes to flutter open and glance up to Jaime. When he saw the man over him, he smiled groggily.

"We waited up for you," He whispered, then quickly glanced down to their sleeping daughter before adding, "Well, tried to."

Jaime smiled as well, and bent down to place a kiss on the other man's head.

_"Gracias, mi amor."_ He said quietly. "Now let's get her to bed." He stated, standing straighter. Bart nodded in agreement, and started to maneuver himself from the little girl. She started to shift slightly, but continued to stay sound asleep, so Bart sat up slowly and lifted her into his chest to stand. Jaime helped the two up, and the men made their way to Ada's room to put her down properly. She mumbled softly within her sleep, and changed her head position upon Bart's shoulder, but other than that, stayed perfectly fine.

They placed her into the small bed of hers, and Jaime grinned as he realized that he didn't miss his opportunity to kiss his daughter goodnight after all. He bent over, and pressed his lips onto her forehead. She stirred, but did not wake. The older man allowed Bart to do the same, then the two left the girl's room, shutting the door with quiet ease. They made sure to tip toe back to their own bedroom, closing their door as well, so they wouldn't further disturb the girl. Bart slugged into bed, already in his white tank top and boxers, and waited patiently for Jaime to change out of his suit and tie to join him. He watched, smiling slightly at the way the older man removed his tie, shirt, and pants, in a mythic motion he was so accustomed to, and changed into a clean undershirt. The man then crawled on top of the bed, toward his husband, before plopping down beside him, automatically turning off the lamp beside them and wrapping his arms around Bart's waist. The man let out a content sigh as he felt within the darkness warm lips kiss his neck lovingly, before the same pair were felt close to his ear to whisper,

"Goodnight," and "_Te amo."_

Jaime felt Bart squeeze his hand in response to his words, and, satisfied, pressed his forehead within the crook of the others neck, where it fit perfectly.

This day had ended well after all.


	13. Fallen

**Author's note: I would write more but...im too tired. and lazy. so sorry if this sucks :/ **

**on a side note...THE EPISODE WAS SO GOOD AND MY BABY IS FINALLY BACK AND THE SPITFIRE WAS SO CUTE AND EVERYTHING ABOUT IT WAS SO PERFECT AHHH!**

**that is all. **

* * *

The sudden terrible scream from outside caught Bart's attention, and he completely dismissed the two glasses of lemonade he was carrying toward the backyard doors, letting the cups crash to the floor, and sped to the source of the cry. Within a millisecond, the man was standing over the small girl, who was balling in agony underneath one of their large trees that she had apparently just fallen from. Tears were spiraling down her skin, her face exempted much pain, and her arm…

Bart immediately was picking his child up, careful not to touch the distorted limb, and rushed toward the hospital on full emergency mode, not worrying if anyone saw him at all. He needed to get his baby fixed; her screams were hard for him to handle. The pain the seven year old was in was obviously too much.

He raced passed cars at his full speed, listening to the girl's crys blow past his ears in the wind, and he prayed that her arm was all that was damaged. Now, speedsters had the amazing gift of super healing, but Ada was still so young, she didn't need to feel this kind of pain yet. Too soon.

The man reached the hospital at exactly 19.09 seconds passed from their house, the automatic doors opening way too slow for his liking. He quickly glanced around, trying to find where to take his crying daughter, when a nurse tapped him on the shoulder hurriedly.

"Sir," She started, then gestured towered the girl. He immediately offered Ada to her, the nurse nodding and rushing away to a near by room, Bart following directly behind her.

"What happened?" The lady asked over her shoulder. The man shrugged, sort of in a small state of shock, and guessed accordingly to what he had witnessed.

"I think she broke her arm from falling from a tree." He answered, a bit too fast of the nurse to hear right. She didn't respond anyway, for they reached the designated room and began to go to work, asking the girl to calm down as other nurses could check for any other damage and what not. A doctor walked up to Bart, and began to shove him back toward the door.

"Sir, we have it under control, you need to go fill out some paper-"

"Ada is okay right?" He asked, not even hearing the other man's words before him. The doctor nodded, clearly annoyed that Bart wouldn't budge, and tried once more to push him to the exit.

"Yes, now sir-" Bart interrupted once more.

"Good." He said, reassured, then suddenly remembered that his husband was still at work, and had no idea that something had happened. "I gotta call Jaime!" He yelled, grabbing the doctors shoulders as if he were explaining it to the other man. The doctor rolled his eyes, finally kicking him fully out of the room.

"You do that, we got it covered with your daughter, sir." He finished, then slammed the door in Bart's face. The man didn't particularly care for the doctor's rudeness, but was more concerned with contacting the older man to explain the situation to him. he whipped out his cell, and pressed number one speed dial.

* * *

It took twenty minutes for Jaime to arrive, and his work was a good forty away from the hospital. Not bad.

He rushed into the entrance, frantically looking around for his husband and daughter, but finding no familiar faces. Then, he saw Bart down one of the halls, and sprinted towered him, anxious to know about their girl's condition. When he reached the younger man, he automatically formed many questions on his lips, jumbling his words trying to figure out what to ask.

"What happ-how did-is she okay?" He finally managed, exasperated. Bart smiled and softly patted the worried man's shoulder, staring up into his eyes.

"She's fine. Ada is fine." He answered, and Jaime let out a breath of relief as he bent over to hug his husband tightly, his worries for their daughter still dominating his thoughts completely.

Being calm for first hospital visits were clearly harder than they thought.


	14. One Missed Call

**Author's note: I know, another babysitting one. I just cant help ****myself! **

**I promise they will be longer soon! I have just been really busy so far for this spring break! So many cosplay costumes to make D: **

**please remember to comment, review, and enjoy! **

* * *

"Are you sure you guys will be okay?"

Jaime asked this question for the fifth time in the last twenty minutes. Bart and him were standing over two men, smiling back up at them with wide grins as they sat calmly on the couch. Wally had watched Ada many times before, and he wasn't the best babysitter, but adding Dick to the mix just didn't seem like the best idea, especially when they were going to be alone with the little girl for a long time. Wally's smile stretched wider (if that were possible) and leaned back against the cushions. Dick copied, his happy-go-lucky stare never faltering from Jaime's look.

"Of course! You two have fun, we'll be fine!" The black haired man responded, and his friend beside him nodded eagerly in agreement. The eight year old girl, standing in-between Bart and Jaime, began to vibrate with excitement.

"See Papa? We'll be okay, we promise!" She said, jumping a bit in place with anxiousness. The older man glanced sideways at his husband, raising his eyebrow at her words, and turned back to stare once more at the two seated on the couch.

"The very fact that she has to promise is what makes me concerned." He muttered, not convinced. Wally groaned in exasperation, used to the constant drilling and doubtfulness of the hispanic man, but Dick continued to smile, unfazed at all. He sat up a little straighter to give off a more impressive vibe, and tried again.

"C,mon, Jaime. We are two groan men, fully mature and used to this kind of thing." He started, then glanced at Wally. "Well, at least _i'm _mature." he added, chuckling as the speedster threw him a menacing glare.

"Hey! I am so mature!" Wally defended himself, which made all three of the other men crack up with laughter. Bart howled, and spoke in between his breaths.

"Oh yeah! _Sooo_ mature! Thats why everything goes perfectly every time you babysit Ada, right?" He joked, mockingly. Wally put on a dramatic pouty face, crossing his arms in a brooding way. Ada crawled onto the man's lap, repeating his gesture in his defense, mad that the others were making fun of her favorite uncle.

Seeing their daughter's actions, the younger men quickly silenced their outbursts, Dick earning a punch in the arm from his best friend.

Bart shrugged, back on the topic of the two as babysitters. "Well,"He started, contemplating his choices. He slowly shook his head. "I guess since your hear, Dick, that it would be fine…"

"Great!" The man responded, hopping up from his position to stand over the other tow. He padded their backs (hard) and winked toward Wally and Ada. "Don't worry about us," he continued, beginning to usher them out the door. "Go have a great anniversary, you two!" He cheered, now at he door. His smile never left his lips as he gently shoved them through the entrance , waving very fast and closing the door before the two could say another word. Bart glanced at Jaime, who turned when he felt the younger man's eyes on him, and smiled playfully.

"Alright then," Bart stated, wrapping his arm around the other's waist. "Lets do this thing!" They walked slowly to their car, enjoying the evening air and each other's closeness, trying no to ponder at any thoughts of what could be going on in their house with the three. When they approached the vehicle, Jaime opened the passenger side to allow his husband to slide in, before siting himself before the wheel. He glanced to Bart before he started the engine, and entertained his fingers with the man's, both stretching their lips into small smiles. With that, they were off to enjoy their 9th year anniversary together.

* * *

Sixteen texts, and three missed calls. That was the total of both their phones when they edited the movie, and turned back on their cells. The two were surprised there wasn't more, but shocked to see that the messages revealed that the problems the men had were all eventually resolved. That never seemed to happen. As they stood outside of the theatre, Bart and Jaime read over the words.

_We have a problem._

_Oh wait, I found her, never mind!_

_hey…where do you keep your fire extinguisher?_

_Just kidding, Dick's got it covered._

_Hey, Wally says he's sorry about your ice-cream _

_You guys got any more towels hidden anywhere?_

_Oh never mind, its good!_

_Another quick question, do you guys had any stain removers?_

_For like, sharpie markings?_

_Oh, false alarm._

There was plenty more, and Jaime and Bart continued to stare at their tiny screens, taking each sentence in one at a time. Finally, when the many messages were through, the town men glanced up at each other with blank expressions upon both faces, before laughing out loud and shutting off their cell phones once more. Jaime pulled Bart close to him as they began walking down the street, not in a hurry or anything, just merely strolling.

"So…want to get some dessert?" The younger speedster asked, glancing up at his husband questioningly. The other man smiled back down, pressing a soft kiss into his love's hair.

"Sure, _mi amor."_ He agreed, then started to chuckle to himself as they continued to walk down the night-lit street. "Besides," He added, "It sounds like Wally and Dick have everything under control."


	15. Memories

**Author's note: Sorry i didn't post yesterday! Drama actually happened in my life for once, and i didn't have enough time! Here's a cute one to hopefully cheer ya up!**

**Please review and follow to continue on this lovely journey of Bart and Jaime :)**

**remember, I'm still taking requests! But i do go in chronological order, so just keep that in mind ;)**

* * *

Home videos were the greatest movies to watch in Bart's opinion. No matter what it was, what the were doing or how long they were, it always brought a smile to his face whenever he sat down to relive the memories they shared. It was his favorite thing to do; to sit back, watching the screen, and remembering the moment that was recorded however long ago.

His wedding tape was one of his fondest.

Ada had found it one saturday afternoon. Bart didn't have a patrol to go on, Jaime was at work, and the two speedsters were chilling at their home, trying to figure out exactly what to do. The man had been in the kitchen, grabbing some snacks that him and the eight year old could eat while they watched something on TV, or a movie that Ada was currently picking out. She was rummaging through the cabinets by the television, searching around all of the selections they had. The titles ranged from nerdy things like Star Wars and The Fifth Element, all the way to chick flicks that the family hated but couldn't stop watching. Apparently, the young girl wasn't satisfied with any movie she picked up, for she always placed it back within its holding. Bruce All Mighty? No. Twilight? Nope. How To Train Your Dragon? Nuh uh. She just wasn't feeling it today, which was saying something because she even grazed past Finding Nemo (her favorite) and shook her head.

As Bart stumbled into the living room, holding a bowl of popcorn, a bag of chips, two cold lemonades, and a bag of cookies hanging from his mouth, he heard the girl gasp, and rose his eyebrow questioningly, as she stood up at lightning speed with a blank covered DVD in her hands.

"Fin sumtin?" He mumbled with closed lips, plopping himself down and placing all of the food around him. The little girl nodded eagerly, knowing what he had said, and came skipping to her dad with a wide grin on her face.

"Let's watch this one!" She exclaimed excitedly, holding the video in front of his face. Bart took it from her fingers and examined it closely, feeing a sense of nostalgia for the small object. It was just a silver disk, within a clear case, completely blank on the front. The man frowned, turning it over while thinking out loud.

"What is it?" He wondered, but then noticed the small date on the back of the case, written in a black sharpie, with Jaime's handwriting. The little girl shrugged, not noticing her father's forming smile, and started to speak.

"No idea! A mystery video!" She said happily. She was about to ask again to watch it, but stopped when she noticed her dad had a goofy smile on his mouth. He looked up at her, and she narrowed her eyes. "What?" She asked suspiciously.

"Its Papa's and my wedding video." He said warmly. The girl quickly changed her expression back to a happy grin, and she snatched the video from his hands to place it in the DVD player.

"Cool!" She exclaimed. "You guys never showed me this one!"

"We thought we had let it." She heard her dad say as she bent down to put in the movie within the machine. The TV lit up blue, and a symbol in the top left of the screen indicated that it was successfully reading the disk. Ada smiled in satisfaction as the video started to play, and immediately appeared by her dad's side upon the couch, the man putting an arm around his daughter as he watched the tape and became lost within the great memory.

* * *

In the tape, they were much younger. Jaime a prime twenty three, Bart himself a mere twenty. The older man was standing there, at the alter, smiling proudly toward the isle. He looked so handsome, just like Bart remembered. Not that he wasn't still attractive, (if anything, more so the older he got) its just he looked more youthful. He was perfect, and Bart couldn't help but smiling that he was still his. He was wearing a black fitted suit, with a blue tie that tucked into the jacket. His black hair was combed back with gel, nicely and not a hair out of place. Perfect.

Within the next clip, Bart was with him, both of their backs turned against the camera, to the judge. The video zoomed in a little, closing up on their hands, intertwined tightly together. Their heads turned slightly toward each other, their profiles revealed, and both smiled as they stared into each other's eyes as the judge read his statements. Jaime leaned over slightly to whisper something into Bart's ear. He remembered that moment clearly as he watched now. Jaime had tickled his ear murmuring that he loved him.

The clip cut suddenly cut to the ceremony after the wedding. Their big cake was being cut,all of their family and friends cheering and laughing as Bart tried to feed Jaime a piece, frosting stuck on the tip of the older man's nose. Jaime was howling hysterically as he did the same to the other, although making sure to stick the whole piece into his mouth. The speedster swallowed the entire thing in a second, and attacked Jaime in a hug. Bart, watching now, smiled wider. Then, the scene changed, and it was a dance at the after party for the service. Everyone was dancing slowly, all couples. Artemis and Wally were seen, turning with the music and holding each other close. Dick and Barbara, who were known to have something going on every once and a while, could be spotted dancing as well, although they were in deep conversation and not paying attention to the beat around them; Dick wearing a giant smirk. Others could be spotted too; M'gann and Conner, Karen and Mal, and all the others with their dates. But it was Bart and Jaime who were dead center. They were rotating slowly in the middle of the floor, a subconscious circle had formed around them of the other couples, and the two seemed to be completely lost in their own world. And they were, Bart remembered perfectly.

"Thank you." Jaime had said down to the man in front of him, making Bart raise his head from his shoulder. He smiled questioningly, kissing him quickly before speaking back.

"For what?" He questioned, tightening his grasp around the other's neck.

"For everything." Jaime replied sweetly, grinning back. "For coming back to the past," He pecked his forehead. "For falling in love with me," pecked his cheeks, "For agreeing to marry me." He finished, and finally pressed his lips against Bart's. The man smiled into it, allowing himself to be lost within the perfect moment before breaking away to respond.

"You don't have to thank me, Jaime." He had whispered into the man's ear. "I love you, and you love me. Its all crash; everything." Jaime pulled the smaller man closer to him as he heard those words, and began to spin him around. There was a break of "ooh's" and "awe's" from the others, but Bart and Jaime had been too caught up with each other to notice.

The tape ended with both of them climbing into their limbo, a cheesy sign that read "Just married" taped on the back. Words appeared on the screen, as the car drove away; a simple text of "Jaime and Bart Forever" And then it was over.

* * *

The DVD stopped, the blue screen on the TV appearing once more to eject the disk. Ada turned to her Dad slightly, to see that most of his snacks had been completely forgotten of, his green eyes wet with happiness. The girl smiled, and reached over to hug her twenty-nine year old father. The man glanced down warmly at his daughter as she tightened her small grasp around him, and he placed his arm to squeeze her shoulder closer to him. She looked up at Bart, and grinned widely.

"That was cute." She commented, approving the video. "You and Papa really love each other, don't you?" She said, more as a fact than a question. The man nodded, then kissed her head, on top of her dark red curls.

"But not as much as we love you, honey." He murmured against her hair. "Not near as much as we love you."


	16. Chores

**Author's note: Hey guys! remember to review and follow!**

**and leave a request if you want! and one more thing, tell me what you like best about ****blue pulse, and i might use it a lot more in my story! For example, I like when Jaime speaks spanish to Bart, when Bart gives awesome massages, and when Jaime flies with Bart :) **

**Let me know! Thanks u guys :)**

* * *

"WAKEY WAKEY!"

Bart shook his nine year old daughter laying in her bed comfortably, butyl she grumbled and tired to pull away from his grasp. It was a sunday morning, around 8:30, and the girl had been peacefully asleep right before her fathers decided to burst into her room, yelling loudly.

She groaned and turned her body to glad up at her Dad, who was smiling widely back at her. Meanwhile, the other man was busy turning on her lights, causing the from to brighten suddenly.

"Why?" She asked, obviously beyond the point of annoyance. Bart continued to grin down at her, winking an eyelid.

"We are cleaning the house today! GO CHORES!" He exclaimed with excitement. He hopped off of his position on the bed, and clapped his hands with forcefulness as the girl plopped a pillow over her head. Jaime laughed, and leaned against his husband's shoulder, shaking his head.

"I believe that she is not too pleased with that idea." He stated, making a tick tick noise to follow. Bart nodded, laughing at her attempt to block out the brightness and the sounds, and quickly prodded at Ada again, removing her barrier and tossing it across the room.

"C'mon, honey!" He started again, and reached for Jaime's hand. "It'll be crash! Don't worry!" And with that, the two men left her room happily, leaving the tired girl in a not so good mood to start off the day.

When the girl entered the kitchen, rubbing her eyes as light settled in her eyes, she spotted the two men within the living room just beyond, laughing to each other and sharing kisses. She wanted to get back at them for ruining her good sleep, so she decided to yell "EWW!" really loudly; enough to make them jump with surprise. They turned to their daughter to find a satisfactory look written upon her face, the girl playfully sticking her tongue towards them. They chuckled, and made their way to her. Jaime picked up the young girl and set her on top of the island of the kitchen, while Bart began to rummage through some cabinets and drawers.

"Okay, we are going to clean," He said, muffled by the open doors. "But eating always comes first."

* * *

Bart had fixed up some eggs and bacon for the three to eat, with cups of coffee added for the men while the girl was given a cold glass of milk. They didn't eat at their normal spots on the kitchen table, but instead stood by the island in the middle of the room, eating there while talking an chatting about nothing in particular. They spoke of their superhero jobs, Ada's class and friends, anything that came to mind. However, just as they finished off their last bites of food, they knew that there was work to be done. They needed to begin.

Ada complained some more as she was set down from the counter and not the tile below. Cleaning was never fun, what child would think it was? But when Bart was involved with it, the fun-o-meter was always automatically cranked up ten notches. At least, that was what the speedster always said.

"Alright," Jaime said, crossing his arms in thought. "I guess I can start in the living room, you can take your room," He stated, nodding towards his daughter. And Bart, you can-"

"Hold on!" The younger man interrupted suddenly. "We have to get into the zone!" He explained matter-of-factly, then raced into the living room. Immediately, the radio was heard, and Bart was back in his same spot. A song just began to play, and the speedster automatically joined in, singing loudly.

"_When I wake up, yeah I know Im gonna be, Im gonna be the man who wakes up next to you!" _

He sang, dancing around and pointing at Jaime with emphasis. Completely forgetting the messy house, Jaime joined in, and grabbed his daughter's hands, singing along with Bart and the music pouring around them.

"_When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you!" _

Ada started to forget her anger as she was twirled and spun by Jaime, dancing with both of the men in the kitchen. She laughed as her Papa then picked her up and took her hand in his, holding it out and pretending to waltz. Her Wonderwoman nightgown was being ruffled within the man's grasp, but the girl didn't care with the fun she was actually having. Bart and Jaime continued to sing, as the younger man danced around them both, making silly dance moves and funny faces, which caused the girl to laugh even harder.

"_If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you. If I haver, yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's havering next to you." _

The young girl was in complete hysterics now, the men joining in on her laughter as Jaime set her down to catch his breath. Bart's smile widened, now having a opportunity to have the girl for himself, and grabbed her hands in his. They rocked back and forth, all three of them singing the chorus together, with little Ada's voice being the loudest.

"_But I would walk 500 miles, and I would walk 500 more! Just to be the man who'd walk 1000 miles to fall down at your door!" _

Now all of them had to catch their breath for a moment, and stopped to rest. They were laughing hard, and all had huge grins plastered to their faces. As the music continued to play, the three agreed to start what they had planned to do, and actually work around the house. Needless to say, it was a lot better than the girl thought it would be, especially since, while cleaning up her room, she could hear her father's singing and dancing with each other within the living room.


	17. Birthday Gifts

**Author's note: Sorry i didnt post yesterday! I wish i could come up with a better excuse than the fact that i was too lazy but...**

**anyhoo, here ya go! Enjoy and review :) GOOD LUCK ON THE FINALE TOMORROW! D:**

* * *

Jaime had been peacefully asleep when his two loves decided to surprise him awake by practically tackling him upon the bed. It had happened so suddenly; one minute he was dreaming about him and his family randomly traveling to a beach via bioship, and within the next moment his eyes were open as he was startled by the ten year old girl who was now on top of him, staring down with bright eyes and a wide grin. Bart was beside her (also on the bed) and had a similar expression written across his face as well. For a milisecond they were both silent, but not enough time went by to allow Jaime to take in the sight in front of him before both the speedsters yelled loudly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They screamed in unison. Jaime's first instinct was too be annoyed from being woken up so abruptly only to have the two yell into his face, but he went with his next instinct instead. The now thirty-three year old man laughed loudly, and sat up to capture both of the dark redheads in an embrace.

"Gracias!" He said to the two, and broke away to stare at them in the eyes. "That's really sweet mis..." He trailed off when he saw the young girl holding out a small box within her palms. Her grin stretched as she saw his expression toward the present, full of warmness.

"You didn't have to get-"

"But I did!" She insisted, cutting him off. Jaime could hear Bart's small chuckles beside him as he watched their girl shove the gift closer to the older man.

"Now open it, Papa." She commanded, and Jaime picked up the box from within her hand. Obediently he began to unravel the thin string that held together the lid with the rest of the container. He glanced at Bart, hoping the man would give him a hint at what to expect, but the speedster just continued to smile as he patted Ada on the shoulder lovingly. Slowly, Jaime lifted the too part away from the gift, and peered within, gasping when he realized what it was, and picked up the item inside to stare at it better.

It was a paper-sized drawing of the three of them, that the young girl had completed all by herself. In the picture, Bart and Jaime were in their superhero suits, though their faces were visible, and both of the men had big smiles upon their lips. In the middle of the two, was Ada, dressed in a mixture of the two outfits, grinning proudly with her chest puffed up. They were standing on top of the planet earth, little white dots all around them with a black background of the sky. In the corner of the paper, in purple marker, were a few words.

My family of heroes. Happy birthday Papa. Love Ada

Jaime looked back up to the girl, still sitting upon his lap, and went to hug her once more.

"It's so beautiful," He said when he let go. And he wasn't being nice. It really was amazing. The young girl obviously had talent within the arts because he had never seen a drawing like that from a child, ever. Heck, he couldn't even draw that good!

_"Gracias, hija."_ He thanked, and his daughter nodded in return.

"Your welcome Papa." He replied, then began to scoot off the bed. Jaime smiled, and glanced to Bart jokingly.

"And do I get a gift from you, _cariño?"_

The younger man winked and leaned close to Jaime so that his lips touched his ear. He made sure he wasn't heard by their daughter as she turned around to start heading out the room as he whispered in a seductive voice,

"My gift comes tonight." Despite that they had been married for over ten years, Jaime shivered with excitement. Bart, satisfied that he still had that effect on his husband, pulled away and hopped off the bed as well, joining the girl who was already out of the room.

"Well then," he stated, turning over his shoulder to wink at the older man, "lets get your birthday going!"

* * *

That sunday was the most fun Jaime had since...well, a while, and it was all thanks to Ada's and Bart's doing. The two had a lot of plans to accomplish that day, and they had done every single thing on their to-do list. It started with breakfast at Jaime's favorite restaurant, to bowling at the arcade. Then on to see a movie that the three of them had been meaning to watch ever since it had came out, and after catching a burger they headed for his family's house, where they spent almost the rest of the day at. Finally, as evening came around, they headed for the watchtower to say hello to everyone else. This particular event had made Ada the most happy, simply because she was finally able to meet the rest of the team and members of the league.

All in all, it had been a fantastic day, and as they arrived home, with Jaime carrying the sleeping girl within his arms, he was fine with ending on this note, not remembering his husband still had a present to come. As they opened the front door, Bart headed for their bedroom as Jaime went to put Ada in bed. It only took about two minutes, but that was more than enough time for the speedster to get ready for when the other man returned.

As Jaime opened the door to their own room, he found a half naked Bart, covered only with his boxers, laying on the bed with a glint in his eyes. Jaime smiled as Bart beckoned him forward with a finger, and the older man quickly obliged. He practically ripped off his shirt and pants so fast that Flash himself would have been impressed, and automatically hopped on too of the covers pushing Bart underneath him. The younger man smiled and raised his head, capturing the others lips with his own. Jaime eagerly kissed back, responding by entangling his fingers within Bart's hair. The speedster smiled against their lips, and murmured softly.

"Happy birthday, Jaime."


	18. Day One: Crash Decisions

**Author's note: I didnt have it in me to write yesterday after what ****happened to...a certain someone. But im in denial. i refuse to believe that last episode ever happened, and im saying that Summit was the finale.**

**on another hand, this is for Bluepulse week, so yay! enjoy and please leave a review :)**

* * *

**Day 1: Crash**

They had been planning on this for weeks. Quietly discussing, whispering intently to one another, making sure that their eleven year old daughter didn't hear a thing. They had waited for this moment for a long time, and she had secretly been anticipating it too. But tonight was the night when they would reveal the surprise to her. The night she was to become a hero herself. And it was going to be crash.

Ada was in her room that evening, door shut, watching TV and unaware of the discussion that was taking place within the kitchen area down the hall. The men were still in debate over exactly what to do, and how to tell her. Bart was speaking in a hushed tone.

"We are sure we want to let her?" He asked, confirming their long thought decision. Jaime nodded slowly, still pondering the idea of their young daughter joining the team.

"We are sure she is ready when she is still just eleven?" Bart continued. He had agreed that this was the right choice, but they still had to confirm this drastic choice they were about to commit to. Jaime glanced over to his husband's concentrating green eyes and nodded once more, this time more confident.

"I think we are doing the right thing. She is eleven, I know, but we have to start her in some time, right?" He answered, then snorted as he thought up an example. "I mean," he continued, swiveling his body upon the bar stool to fully face the other man, "look at Dick. He started when he was nine!"

Bart turned to look at his husband, and smiled in agreement.

"She will be really happy." He said. "She's wanted it for a long time." Bart's expression changed, then, as he rested his hand on top of Jaime's knee.

"But the question is...are we ready?" He asked seriously. Jaime glanced down in more thought. Terror filled his mind as he began to imagine tragic scenarios of Ada out on te field. She could be hurt, she could be damaged, she could be lost, she could-

"She could die, Jaime." Bart murmured, as if pulling his thoughts right out of his head. Jaime nodded. They had talked about this possibility before. The little possibility that one night, she might not return. But then again, the same thing applied for the men. One day, out of the blue, either of them, or both, could not come home to their daughter. They had excepted that, and had prepared the girl for the slight chance of that occurring. Would they be prepared if the same thing happened to the eleven year old? Did she deserve to do what she wanted, when she knew the consequences it could have?

Jaime stared back into his love's eyes, concern written within them. He brushed back some of his hair that strayed into his face and started to respond with reassurance, but before he could say a word, Bart was speaking again, more hysterical as he continued.

"Jaime, this job that we do is dangerous for us, especially for her! Too many people are hurt. When Jason died, he was so young. And what about when we thought Artemis was gone too? And don't forget about Wally! He had been gone for almost a year before they found him within the Speed Force! What if something happened to her? I don't think we would-"

The speedster was cut off by the sudden feel of warm lips on his own. Jaime lightly kissed the worried man, silencing him from his rant and parting quickly. He smiled down at him, reassuring and filled with calmness.

"_Cariño,_" he whispered, "your forgetting that we were young too. Nothing is ever safe, Bart. She wants this badly, and we decided that we wanted it for her too. Now I'm not saying that it won't be hard, but she is strong. And she has us. And the team. And our trust. She will be okay. I promise." He paused for a moment, to see what his husband's reaction would be. Bart nodded, reassured, and let another smiled form onto his lips.

"So are we doing this thing or what?" He asked. He may had sounded confident about their choice, but he was still just as scared as Bart. It was only natural.

The younger man nodded and hopped of the stool. Jaime followed in his action, then draped his arm around Bart's waist as he called into the other room.

"_Hija,_ come here, _por favor_. We have some big news."

Immediately the young girl was standing in front of them, eyes lit up excitedly.

"What?" She asked, practically vibrating in anticipation. "What is it, what's up, did something happen, did I do something," she paused then gasped, thinking that she knew what this was all about.

"Did we get a puppy?" She wondered, then looked around the house in expectation. The men chuckled to themselves, knowing that was something on the girl's list of wants, probably one of the top, but they shook their heads and nodded for her to take a seat on the couch beside where they stood. Obediently, she hopped onto the cushions, crossing her arms and staring up at her fathers, who both had big, wide grins stretching across their lips. When they didn't say anything, the girl's eyes narrowed suspiciously and turned into small slits.

"What's this about then?" She wondered.

Bart cleared his throat and Jaime coughed, both clearly trying to work the younger girl in anticipation, and somewhat clearing nerves that they shared. The girl's stare never faltered.

"Well," Bart started slowly, glancing quickly toward Jaime. "We have decided that your are officially old enough to..." He paused as the girl was suddenly widening her gaze, wondering what he was going to say. Bart smiled, and concluded his statement. "Too...join the team!" He exclaimed, and Jaime added a small "tahdah" gesture with his hands for emphasis.

Ada didn't move for a moment. She seemed completely frozen, which was incredibly hard for a speedster to say the least. She blinked once, twice. Before jumping off the couch and hugging her fathers tightly with joy.

"No way no way no way! Thank you thank you thank you!" She was screaming, making the men laughed. The girl unhooked her grasp as quickly as she has latched on and proudly stared up at the two men.

"I'm gunna be a superhero!" She exclaimed, and laughed in joy. "IM GOING TO BE A SUPERHERO!" Then suddenly, she started to pace back and forth, her parents watching in amusement. "I need a name." She was saying to herself, lost in thought. "I need a costume, I need a-" she stopped all together in her movements and snapped her fingers, showing that she formed an idea. "Ahah!" She yelled, and sped off suddenly.

Bart and Jaime watched her trail of dust settle as she disappeared into their room, wondering what she was up to. Jaime smiled brighter and pressed a soft kiss ontop of Bart's head, as the younger man snakes his arms around Jaime's torso. Before they could do or sag anything else, the girl was back, a change in appearance that made both males gasp in amazement. She had on Bart's old uniform, dressed as Impulse. The fabric still looked like it did all those years ago, perfectly clean and new. Her hair flowed freely down the sides, in soft curls coming to just below one of the indents of the red design. It suited her.

"Call me the new Impulse!" She exclaimed, puffing out we chest with confidence.

Bart stumbled for words as Jaime laughed in happiness. "Are you...are you serious?" He asked. It was unbelievable. His own daughter wanted to fill his shoes. As Impulse! He couldn't have been more giddy with excitement. The outfit even fit her perfectly, for his younger self was very lean, similar to the girl's figure.

Ada nodded automatically.

"Of course! I want to be crash, just like you, Dad, and you too, Papa."

And crash it all certainly was.

So crash.


	19. Day Two: Future Dreams

**Author's note: Day Two of Bluepulse week, yay! please review and post a request if u have one :) **

**and p.s: I am in full mourning faze. And denial. But mostly mourning.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Day Two: Future**

It was eleven o'clock at night, and the household was winding down for the evening, Ada sleeping peacefully and Jaime finally home from a long day of work. The Wednesday had been a particularly long one, and the two men ware quite through and ready for the night to come. With Jaime away all day in his office, and Bart off on routine patrol around the city along with the rest of the team, both were tired beyond belief, fully prepared to sleep until the next morning.

Jaime lay on top of the bed, covers already draped around him, wearing his usual night clothing; a pair of boxers. He had his head resting upon the pillow, listening to the light sounds coming from within the bathroom as Bart rustled around, getting ready for sleep. The older man's eyes were closed, enjoying the peaceful noises and the small rustling of trees from outside, slightly tapping against the window caused by the midnight breeze. He could fall asleep like this, just listening carefully, and resting his eyes. In fact, he could feel himself drifting off ever slowly, and the soft sounds began fading within his head, replaced by the oncoming sleep that was taking control of his motionless body. He sighed, fully excepting this sensation, when suddenly he felt the weight shift to his left, a body now joining him within the warm covers.

His eyes opened slightly, and he quickly noticed that it was completely dark within the room. He shifted his head to see Bart as the man snuggled himself close to Jaime, wrapping his arm over his bare chest and resting his head on his chest. Jaime smiled as the younger man automatically settled himself into him, and he pulled him even closer, placing his chin on top of Bart's hair. He quickly felt his husband entangle his legs with his own, and soon enough, they were wrapped within each other, their usual positions they resumed every night. Jaime placed a soft kiss on Bart's head, as he started to dirt back to sleep once again, and heard a quiet sigh of bliss escape his lips, air tickling his chest where Bart rested. The older man whispered a slight, "_Te amo, carino." _and the other man returned it with a squeeze and a murmur of his own; "Love you, too."

That's how Jaime and Bart both drifted off; together and peaceful. And that was when Jaime had his dream. His remarkable dream of their future.

* * *

Jaime sat on a couch, staring down at a book he was reading. He felt different somehow, and wondering what was going on, knowing this was just a really vivid dream, tried to stand and look at his surroundings. When he pulled himself to his feet, it was noticeably harder, his muscles cramping and feeling worn out. Odd.

The man glanced around and found himself staring at their living room. It seemed the same, but something was definitely off about the aroma to it, seeming a bit older and more…fragile. Strange. Jaime turned his head, slowly, however, for his neck was a bit stiff as well, and finding this a little weird as well, reached a hand out to touch his face. He was shocked to feel visible wrinkles throughout his skin, and glasses resting upon his nose. There was stubble on his chin, and he could obviously tell he was older. Much older. Making sure he was correct, he held his hand out in front of him, and saw his assumption that he was right. Veins poked out beneath leather like skin, and the fingers were shaking slightly, even when he tried to hold them still. So he was definitely at least in his late-sixties. At least.

The sudden noise from the steps coming from the hallway made Jaime shift his body toward the sound, wondering if it was Ada or Bart. Wondering what they would look like. It was Bart, and Jaime couldn't help but think he still looked incredibly handsome, even in this strange, futuristic age. He had growing white hair, and his skin was noticeably wrinkly as well, almost exactly like Jaime's own. He wore the same grin on his face as he always had, and continued walking toward his husband. Bart held up the phone he was carrying within his palm, still smiling as he began to speak.

"Ada and Cameron called." He started. His voice was clearly much more mature. It was rough, old, but yet still the same in so many ways, with a lift that he always had and enthusiastic. "They said they would come over next week, and bring Dahlia with them!" He said excitedly, as he reached Jaime. The older man was shocked to hear about his daughter, knowing in the back of his head that this was still a dream but felt weird to know what the future could hold. Still, he couldn't help but smile as he gently reached his arms around the other man's waist and pull him close for a soft hug.

"Sounds great," He murmured, and paused for a moment as he heard his own voice. This all felt so right, being here,knowing that this is what his life would become. It was great, and was completely wonderful. It was his own heaven that would come in time, and it was perfect to wait for.

* * *

Suddenly, the short dream was cut abruptly, and everything turned black and Jaime's eyes opened. He woke to the movement of Bart shifting positions beside him, sighing within his own sleep. Jaime smiled, and snuggled himself closer to his husband. Yes, the future would be fantastic, and the man couldn't wait, but the present was just as good, and he wasn't about to waste it. He tightened his grip around the smaller man's stomach, and closed his eyes happily.

Nope, he wasn't about to waste it for one second.


	20. Day Three: AU Wizards

**Author's note: yeah, so this was really short...I couldn't think of anything else to do. And i was watching Sherlock while typing and that probably wasn't the smartest choice on my part...**

**please review and post any requests! :)**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Day 3: AU **

"Time to pick out your wand, Ada." Jaime was explaining.

The three of them had been wondering around the streets for a while, passing by young children just as exited as their daughter, ready to buy their own supplies and enlist within the Hogwarts School as well. The eleven year old girl cheered in excitement, and high-fived Bart's open hand. He was smiling with equal happiness, and glanced up toward his husband as Ada skipped ahead. He winked a green eye, as Jaime snaked an arm around Bart in return.

They walked together, following as the young girl bounced ahead of them, ready to obtain the next thing on their list. She had already gotten everything she needed so far, a robe, books, and a scarf. Jaime had even allowed her to stay longer than they had originally agreed, with the help of Bart's pleas as well.

It was a clear evening, and Jaime was enjoying their time all too well. He wore casual jeans and a Gryffindor shirt, with Bart accompanying him with the same house colors to match. Their daughter was no different, with a short plaided skirt, her brand new robe, and her own red and gold shirt to follow for her dream house she hoped to be placed in. She stood outside the window of the store, eager to go in and find a correct wand for herself, that would match perfectly with herself. The two men approached slowly, gripping each other's hands and grinning toward the girl. They nodded in approval, and Ada quickly obliged, hopping instantly inside. They entered moments later, seeing the girl already speaking eagerly to the worker, pointing at all of the options stacked against the wall. Jaime and Bart lingered back, watching their daughter with amusement with the shear happiness she was feeling at this moment.

"Its great, isn't it?" Bart wondered aloud, squeezing his fingers tightly for emphasis. The older man nodded in agreement, sighing as he rested his head upon his husband's head. He felt the other man sigh with comfort, leaning into their touch as they continued watching their daughter wonder from shelf to shelf. She had a look of pondering what would fit her best, and the worker would constantly make sure she was making a good choice every time she chose a different wand to see.

"Just think," Jaime murmured softly in response, "Soon she'll be an actual Witch." Bart laughed quietly, his shoulders vibrating against Jaime's side.

"Yeah, her dream come true." He stated back. Before the older man could say anything else, they suddenly hear their daughter call for them across the store. She was holding a skinny box up in the air, no doubt finally deciding on the wand she would part with. The two men removed their resting backs on the wall to maneuver their way over to the counter, where she stood waiting. She held a big smile on her lips, eyes shining brightly.

"I finally found it! Its perfect!" She exclaimed, handing Jaime the box as Bart reached out to pay. The man took the container, and automatically opened it to see what she had discovered. He pulled out the skinny stick for close examination, and glanced down to grin at the younger girl.

"You did good," He complimented, and she proudly shook her head in agreement. And she really had. The wand was a light color, a sandy brown that became darker as it reached the handle. There was a design of small vines twirling up the wood, becoming finer as they reached the tip. It was very detailed, and quite pretty. Jaime was impressed. He handed it to Bart as they stepped aside to let more customers through, and the man nodded in approval.

"Its really nice!" He commented, handing the fragile thing back to the girl as they stepped out of the shop and back onto the busying streets.

"Thanks, Dad." Ada replied, and tucked it into her cloak pocket, already moving on to the next sight. Jaime made sure to toss the box into the trash as they strolled down the gravel road, passing the heavy crowds. As they continued, he noticed that the sky was starting to darken more, and decided that they should probably call it a night.

"Ada," He started, putting his hand to rest on her shoulder. Bart stopped as well, knowing that it was time, and reached for the girl's free hand. "Its getting late. We can come back tomorrow." He said, with a promising nod. The girl didn't seem upset in the least, still completely glowing with excitement as she agreed to stop for the evening. The family began to turn back, careful not to run into any other beings, and started backtracking the way they had came.

"Now," Jaime began, as they continued to stroll down the path.

"Lets go back to the hotel."


	21. Day four: Snack Reminisces

**Author's note: CUTE FLUFF! yum ;) haha sorry that was weird of me...**

**anyhoo, I hope you guys enjoy the fourth prompt for Bluepulse week! Feel free to leave a review and request! **

**And you are more than welcome to share my stories on tumblr! I dont know how, so if you do, please feel free! As long as you give me credit, id love to see them up there along with all the other great ones :) Thanks!**

* * *

**Day Four: Snack**

This was perfect.

Ada was on her first mission with her new team, all of the young members on a covert operation away on Santa Prisca, leaving her fathers alone in their house. They were worried, of course, what parent wouldn't be? But the had decided to put themselves at ease, and get their minds off of the possible dangers she would face this night. The two men had settled on watching a scary movie together, a tradition they always had since they were young, just recently joined by their daughter. They were alone now, though, and could pretend they were actually in their prime yet again, in the early teen years, instead of their new thirties.

It was around 7:30 in the evening on this particular saturday, and Jaime was away in the kitchen preparing a gourmet trey of all the different snack foods Bart liked, ones that he immediately began to enjoy when he arrived to the past. The said speedster was awaiting anxiously on he couch, tapping his foot with impatience as he waited for his husband to join him. They had already picked out the movie they had found on Netflix. Some cheesy slasher film, with a really bad title. Something along the lines of Demon Spawn or Child or whatever. It didn't matter to the two. Just as long as they could take their minds off from the mission, and spend a bit more quality time with each other.

Jaime walked into the living room, balancing plates and bags of different foods on his hands and arms, and plopped down next to his love, who smiled widely, eager to start.

"Alright," The older man began, setting all of the items upon the small table in front of them. He nodded toward each thing, listing off one by one. "We got popcorn, chicken whizzes, chips, cookies, a gallon of soda, and pretzels." He paused, then approved in conclusion. "Yup, i'd say we're set." He turned to wink at Bart, but noticed that the man was staring sweetly back toward him, a loving gaze reflecting off from his bright green eyes. Jaime raised an eyebrow, confused.

"What?" He wondered softly. The younger man leaned closer, pressing a soft kiss to the other's lips.

"It's like we're in high school again." He murmured happily. "It's nice." Jaime laughed in response and pulled Bart closer to himself, colliding their mouths once again. He was right. Jaime did feel younger. A lot younger. Just like they were back in those years, when they first started to date. Right after the Reach had left. He had been sixteen at the time, Bart a mere thirteen. They were so…small. So naive. And it had been great.

But now, in the present was greater still. Not only were they still madly in love, but they had Ada, their light in this world. She was everything, and it felt as if just yesterday Jaime had been holding her for the first time. She was still so young. Heck, they were still fairly young too; just entering their early thirties.

It was fun feeling younger, reliving the past. But the present was even better.

Jaime pulled away from their lock, that being a little difficult since Bart was now draped over him on the couch, and stared straight into the man's eyes.

"_Te amo, carino. _So, so much." He whispered, and Bart grinned in understanding.

"Let's say we forget about the movie." He said back, placing small kisses around Jaime's neck and cheeks. His fingers drummed lightly on his chest, playing with his shirt collar. "Forget the snacks…" He added, then winked at Jaime.

Oh god.

Jaime could always tell when Bart was determined to doing something he had set in his mind, for he didn't give up snacks just that easily. And tonight, happened to be one of _those _nights. Which Jaime was very okay with, to say the least. He smiled in return, nodding as he intwined his fingers within Bart's dark rusty hair and pulling him toward his lips once more.

"I think that can be arranged." Jaime said against their kiss, with a seductive tone. His voice made the younger man shiver (That's right, after all these years and he still had that effect) and he felt the speedster nod eagerly, his body begging to vibrate.

"Please." He responded, and with a sudden movement, sat up, now positioned on top of Jaime's lap. He was grinning with readiness, and the older man knew exactly what he was thinking. Without hesitation, he sat up as well pulling Bart into a bridal style grip, and took a stand. The man wrapped his arms around his husbands neck, sucking the skin and taunting him with enjoyment. Jaime groaned as he made his way into their bedroom, trying to be as quick as he could.

"At least wait until we're there, _amor."_ He grumbled, causing Bart to laugh in-between his joyful kisses.

"Fastest man alive, dude." He replied, and continued his actions.

Oh yeah, they could forget about the movie, that wasn't happening tonight.

Let alone the snacks.


	22. Day Five: Apocalypse Scare

**Author's note: Yay, next day chap is up! And this has some cutesy ****lovin' ;)**

**make sure to review and remember, I take requests! Feel free to give some ideas if you have them, thanks guys! **

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Day 5: Apocalypse**

A peaceful sunday morning. Perfect for chilling out, when there was no school, no work, no mission or patrol. Nice to just hang around, and do absolutely nothing but watch a bit of TV and spend quality time with others.

Exactly what the three of them were doing at the moment. Well, to an extent. Jaime and Bart busied themselves in the kitchen, trying to decide what to have for lunch, while their daughter was within the living room, watching some weird show that she just started to get into to, about brothers who hunted demons or something to that degree. Jaime was leaned against the island, sounds of crashing and dialogue coming from the next room over, mixed in with his chatting husband who was in deep thought of what he wanted to eat. The younger man had on slim fit jeans and a red Flash shirt (He always like promoting himself) and his hair was messily swept over his forehead, just barely skimming over his eyebrows. His eyes were narrowed in puzzlement, and Jaime couldn't help but smile at his love's cute expression. He watched Bart carefully as the man paced back and forth on the tile floor, scratching his chin as he tried to make a decision.

"Pizza, or sandwiches…" He mumbled once again to himself, unable to make up his mind. "Pizza…or sandwiches…"

Suddenly, the speedster through up his hands in exasperation, and let out a grumble of defeat. "I don't know!" He concluded as he joined Jaime in his position, leaning next to the older man against the middle counter. "You pick." Bart said, crossing his arms grudgingly.

Jaime felt the other's elbow brush his arm slightly, and with a smirk, snaked his own hand playfully around Bart's waist, spinning him sharply to face him instead. He wrapped his other arm around his hips as well, pulling his waist toward him with a small jerk. Bart laughed at the sudden change of mood, Jaime pressing tightly in the crook of the man's neck, nibbling at the skin softly.

"I pick…you." He said, mustering up some seductiveness within his words, and was satisfied to feel his husband vibrate slightly from in his arms. The younger man tried to pull away, placing his hands on the other's shoulders as he giggled despite his efforts.

"Jaime," He whined, "Im serious."

"And so am I," Jaime said back, pulling the man closer to him. When Bart didn't try to pull away again, the older man quickly found his window of opportunity and reached for his thighs, hoisting him up onto the island. Bart obliged, still laughing as his hands found their way into Jaime's dark hair. The other man was kissing his mouth now, no more taunts of playing with skin, but sloppy kisses they could both enjoy, together.

They sometimes got so carried away that they almost forgot that their twelve year old daughter resided in just the room next door.

There was a sudden gust of wind as the young girl arrived in the kitchen, the men immediately pulling apart. Ada's eyes were filled with pure energy and fear, her stance telling them that she had important news to say. Her long curls were frazzled, and her Blue Beetle shirt heaved along with her fast paced breathing of anxiety.

Before Jaime could even register what had just happened, Bart was off of the island, already knowing something was not right.

"THE END OF THE WORLD!" The girl screamed.

With those words spoken, total panic erupted from the two men, both already preparing for the worst possible outcome. Jaime's blue armor draped over his plain white shirt and kaki's, leaving all but his face covered with the metal of the scarab. His wings were out, ready to go, and a plasma canon replaced his right hand as he expected something to happen within that moment. Bart was the same, for in the very instant those words left the girl's lips, he was racing into his costume at the speed of light, a blur of red now covering his body as the clothes settled on his skin, the golden pieces of the suit shimmering as it caught in the light. This had taken the men about all of a millisecond, and both were now waiting for any given drastic event to occur.

"WHERE!" Jaime yelled, in sync Bart's scream of, "WHAT!"

Ada stared at her father's for a moment as they glanced side to side, expecting the world to blow at any second, before sighing and rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"no no no," She exclaimed, and both Jaime and Bart stared in utter confusion. "An apocalypse is happening in Supernatural." The girl said, clearing the air as she became filled with anxiety once more. "See, in the show Sam and Dean were like-" She was cut off by her fathers grumbling and letting out gigantic, "Ohhh's." As their costumes disappear once again.

"Don't do that to us again, Ada," Bart said pointedly.

"You had us thinking it was something actually important." Jaime added, causing the girl to let out an offended gasp. She crossed her ams in spite of her inconsiderate parents.

"It is _too_ important!" She said back, sticking her tongue out and stomping back within the living room. The two men watched hr leave, then turned to look back at each other for a moment before shrugging and moviing on. Bart draped his arms around Jaime's neck and smiled slyly, ready to forget completely about what just had happened.

"Soo…where were we," He asked, winking his left eye and leaning in for another kiss. Jaime laughed and pulled away from his lips, with effort, making Bart pout.

"Pizza or sandwiches." Jaime reminded him.

Bart groaned once more.


	23. Day Six: Win the Game

**Author's note: Why I didnt write more:**

**Me: What should I write?**

**Joanne: OH! how about Jaime wants blah blah BLAH and Ada wants BLA blah blah****  
**

**Me: I dont really think-**

**Joanne: And Bart is like blah blah blah blah **

**Me: But-**

**Joanne: BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH **

**Me: ...sigh.**

**enjoy the incredibly short chap!**

* * *

**Day Six: Win**

Green eyes matched off with dark brown in a staring battle, lids slit in concentration as the two men stared hard at one another. It was a tight situation, ready for either of them to break at anytime, which neither of the men had in mind of doing. They sat facing off in their living room, all three of the family members gathered around the coffee table set in front of their couch, circling a board game in the middle. It was Life, and a very serious round for that matter. Their twelve year old daughter stared at her father's with boredom, not wanting to be playing it in the first place, and waited as they broke out their feud.

They had gotten in an argument of who had actually won the game to begin with, for the family members made a challenge of whoever won. Whoever of the three became victorious, then they were able to choose one thing they wanted, no question or arguing. But so far, the debate of the proper winner had just turn into shambles as Bart and Jaime refused to except either as the proper champion of the game. They had been in a heated staring battle for what seemed like hours now, fighting with their minds and few words of grumbling. Their daughter, sitting back and allowing them to act like children, was merely just enjoying the show until she could actually get a word or two in.

"I was the one who got the best salary!" Jaime continued to grumble, squinting harder into the other's eyes.

"Well I was the one with the best job!" Bart responded, pointing to his career card pointedly.

"I had the most kids!"

"Thats not even a thing!"

"Well I also had the most money!"

"I had more money _cards!"_

"That doesn't matter!"

"Neither does how many people you have in your car!"

"Guys." Ada tried, entering in on the heated conversation. Both the men turned abruptly to her, having temporarily forgetting that she was in the game as well.

"Yeah?" They both asked in angry unison.

The girl sighed in exasperation, shaking her head at their improper behavior.

"Your'e forgetting that my money also counts in this game. And while you two were arguing, I counted it all up." She let herself smile, and winked at the two men. "And I won."

Bart and Jaime stared toward their daughter for a moment, the younger man stealing a glance at Jaime before picking up Ada's money stack in denial.

"Thats impossible, how could you…" But he trailed off slowly as he continued counting the enormously large sum of fake bills she had obtained. She had been completely right. She was the proper winner. Bart placed the stack down once more and turned to his husband, nodding sadly.

"Its true. " He confirmed, and Jaime groaned in response. Ada smiled smugly as she stood from her seat on the floor, placing her hands upon her hip bones and looking down at her fathers in eagerness. The two men glanced at each other, not wanting to know what the girl had in mind for her reward.

"Okay, Ada." Jaime grumbled. "What did you have in mind?"

She chuckled loudly. "Oh, you'll see."

Needless to say, they never made bets deals for winning games ever again.


	24. Day Seven: Touch Reassurances

**Author's note: Yeah, I took from The Incredibles. Watcha gunna do. I also am very tired, so I didn't write a lot. Man I have to plan these better. O and fair warning for a really cheesy last two sentences, i didn't know how to end it so...yeah.**

**I also woke up this morning from my alarm for Young Justice, that I forgot to turn off. And I cried a little. **

**that is all.**

**enjoy! Review, and tell me any requests! Thanks **

* * *

**Day Seven: Touch**

Blue Beetle and Flash, or as they were dressed now in civvies, Jaime and Bart, sat patiently in front of a large brown desk in the middle of a rather big square office. Across from their eyes sat the principal of their daughter's school, a disapproving look written all over her scowling face. In a separate chair, the young twelve year old sat, gaze focused on her suddenly interesting sneakers instead of the pressing matters the adults discussed. The first time a child got in trouble by a school was always hard, for the said kid, as well as the parents.

She was sent out with a warning and a stern lecture, but otherwise walked free out of the room with a small smirk beginning to show upon her lips, hidden by her long curls that bounced around her facial features. The three reached the car in total silence, which was quite unusual for the family themselves, considering who they were, not having uttered a single word since exiting those office doors within the building. Ada was happy that she didn't get caught; very proud of herself indeed for fooling the principal, but she also felt guilt and shame as her parents knew exactly what she had done, making her regret the decision immediately. They were going to be really mad, she could tell.

Zipping her mouth tighter than ever before, she quickly slid into the back of the car and closed the door, hoping that, with any luck, they wouldn't speak to her at all, for the rest of her life. But she was unexpectedly wrong.

They started laughing.

As soon as the two men were within the closed vehicle's steel entrapment, they started to laugh. Full on howling, slapping their knees, clutching their stomachs-the whole nine yards. Ada was clearly stunned and bluntly confused.

"Are you…you are guys not mad?" She asked hesitantly They paused for a minute, the air now deathly silent, and turned their heads to glance back at their daughter. Then burt into bigger fits once more.

"You…" Bart began, taking in fast gulps of air. "Put a…_tack_ in the teacher's…_chair_!" He hollered, practically crying with hysterics. Jaime tried to speak as well, joining in with the broken sentence his husband attempted to create.

"You stole that…from The Incredibles. _The Incredibles!" _He snorted, making fun of the girl with the other man, both still laughing so loudly the car was beginning to shake. Ada blushed, realizing how truly funny it really sounded, especially when she did borrow her scheme from a Pixar movie plot. An old one, at that.

The girl shrugged as the men's laughter began to die down within a few minutes, and they glanced to her as they noticed a hesitant response forming in her mind. Ada glanced up, a small smile appearing to stretch over her now red cheeks, and began her explanation.

"Well its just i remembered how fast Dash was in the movie, and he did that same thing to his teacher and they didn't catch him even on film and I thought-that maybe-I-was-just-as-fast-as-he-was-andIknowheisacartoonbutIreal lywantedtotryitanywaysandIwa sn'tcaught-" She was rambling now, becoming lost within her Speed Talk and cut herself short to go any further than she needed to. Her father's stared back at her, taking in her story with, what appeared to be thought, but then morphed into more laughter as they began to howl once more, at the justification their daughter had just offered.

"Does this mean I'm not in trouble?" The girl wondered from the backseat, staring wonderingly at the two men sitting in front. Upon hearing this, Bart automatically reached back behind his seat to lay a hand on the twelve-year old's shoulder, covered by her green Artemis shirt. The simple touch was calming-soothing for her, letting her nerves dissipate all together. And within her Dad's eyes was the same; reassurance that it was all going to be okay. A simple touch, that made Ada smile.

"Hon," He stated, a big grin printed on his mouth. "You were never in trouble! We just thought it was funny that you took an idea like this." he explained, and Ada could see Jaime nod in agreement as he began to pull out of the parking space. "In fact," Bart added, winking to the girl. "We are going out for ice-cream, to celebrate!" The younger girl stared at the man in confusion, not sure what the exact occasion was, especially since she had just got out of the principals office by almost getting caught doing what she had done.

"Why?" She asked, concerned. The man scoffed, removing his soft grasp upon her small shoulder to brush at the air, waving the question away like it was a silly thing to ask.

"Ada," He said. "You just got away from sticking a tack on a teacher's chair, _on tape!"_ He stated excitedly, then held out his hand for her to high five as he finished with, "Thats go to be a speedster record!" The girl eagerly took his offer, slapping hands with his as a wave of proudness washed over her, happily excepting this new statement. A simple touch from Bart, and the girl's day was transformed from a miserable state to a joyful bliss. A simple touch from him, from both of them, whether it'd be an actual gesture or a mere look in the eye, everything would always turn out okay.

Always.


	25. A Rare Moment

**Author's note: This is a request from 2! I know its probs not what you exactly had in mind, but its all i got :/  
**

**enjoy some cute fluff of Bart and Jaime being cuties! Wow, they are getting older, i should probably check how old hey actually are...hmm. **

**anyway, enjoy! And dont forget to review and post a request!**

* * *

TV noise in the background, the show that was recently being viewed, now completely forgotten. It was late in the afternoon, around the time when families began to return home for the evening, and settle for the night. The air was normal, a regular spring afternoon on a typical Monday, the air conditioner within the household was turned on the slightest, causing a slight chill in the walls of the home. Within the living room was currently where the two men resided, their daughter still away at school as the last minutes of class rolled by. They ignored the show that played in the background; watched only minuted before by both. Now, the were focused on each other instead. It wasn't everyday that they had time to themselves, especially recently, with Jaime working later and Ada out at school or friends. They took the opportunity for this particular day, however, since it was one of those rare occasions where the older man didn't have to work, and Bart had finished his hero tasks earlier than usual.

They lay on the couch, Bart staring down at his husband with playful eyes, watching as Jaime smiled and drummed his chest with ease. His eyes were small slits of laziness, enjoying this moment with his love that he so rarely had these days. His grin widened as the younger man practically collapsed on top of him, their chests pressed together, and simply pressed small kisses around his lips and cheeks as his fingers tickled over his skin. Jaime wrapped his arms around the man's waist, pulling him closer and snuggled within his neck. It was actually quite comfortable, and he was about ready to drift to sleep just like this, feeling Bart's chest rise and fall with his as his soft breath puffed onto his face. Jaime inhaled slowly, catching the man's scent within his nose, and let go a deep sigh.

"_Te amo, carino."_ He muttered into his shoulder, and Bart laughed at the muffled sound of his voice. He lifted his head up to stare lovingly into Jaime's chocolate gaze, and gently kissed him on the lips. The touch was slow, and passionate, their mouths within a rhythmic motion as they continued. They hadn't had a kiss like that in a while, for Bart always had a hard time keeping things slow-paced, and it felt amazing. Jaime let out a small groan when Bart broke away, suddenly.

"I love you too." He whispered, and rested his head on top of Jaime's beating chest. The older man was disappointed that the kissing had to be over so soon, but was completely fine with their position now, with Bart resting upon him and his own arms snuggling the man closer to himself. He slipped his hand in his husbands shirt, lightly tracing patterns onto his warm skin, closing his eyes once more as sleep began to pull him toward the dark again.

They were this way for a while, Bart holding on to Jaime as he felt the fingers circle around his lower back, creating small patterns with his soft hands. Their legs remained intertwined as they stayed like this for what seemed forever, Bart gently pressing their feet together. He could lay here for a lot longer, the closeness they were sharing only came from the bed they shared, since lately, as they become older and Ada grows, they barely have time for loving like this, how they were now.

Neither were complaining.

* * *

The moment had to stop at some point though, right? It was when Bart was beginning to doze off, Jaime already passed that point, and the clock struck 4:11, when the moment was abruptly interrupted, all too soon.

Quiet sounds of the house, with the now muted TV in the background, the silence was changed to a giant noise of opening the front door, when their enraged thirteen year old stormed into the household, stomping in and slamming the door behind her.

Immediately, both men were sitting up, fully alert and aware of their daughter returning home. She had a strange look on her face, something mixed between anger, embarrassment, and sadness, and wore a jacket that covered her white shorts pointedly that she wasn't wearing when she had left the house early this morning.

Well this couldn't be good.

She stormed past the two men on the couch as they stared in confusion, trying to decide what was wrong.

"What's the matter, Ada?" Bart called out as the girl zipped her backpack over her shoulder and onto the floor, making the heavy object collide with the wood flooring with an unpleasant crash.

She covered her face as tears began streaming down, and murmured he resin before speeding into her own room and shutting the door quickly.

"I got my period!"

The two men stared after the girl in shock, now fully understanding Ada's problem.

Well. This couldn't be very good at all;

Okay, moment officially ended.


	26. Crushes

**Author's note: So i think that Ada having a crush was a request...from someone...? Sorry! Anyways, here it is! YAY!**

**enjoy, and review and all that jazz :) **

* * *

"Bart."

"Hmm."

"I think something is wrong with Ada."

"Hmm?"

"She's acting…weird. I don't like it."

The younger man glanced up to face his husband across the kitchen, who was in the middle of making an early dinner for the family before their daughter returned from her mission briefing. He was sitting on a bar stool, dazed and in a trance by the aroma of pasta hanging in the air, that he hadn't fully grasped what Jaime had really mentioned. He payed attention now, however, as Jaime turned over his shoulder from his spot by the stove, a contemplating expression over his face.

"What do you mean?" Bart asked, resting his chin upon his cupped palms. Jaime shrugged and returned to the pot in front of him, stirring the noodles slowly. Bart's stomach growled, and he glanced at the clock. 7:30, on the dot. Ada would be returning home soon.

"I don't know," Jaime tried again, mixing in some more butter. "Haven't you noticed the way she's been prancing around lately? She's too…"

"Happy?" Bart offered.

"Yeah! I mean, no!" Jaime stumbled at his response, not sure how to form his opinion into words. "Just…different." He said finally, glancing back at his love as the other searched for his own answer.

"Well, we could ask her if you want?" He wondered, shrugging pointedly. Jaime copied his movement, agreeing but still not quite sure on what exactly to ask. She seemed too…bubbly lately? Too excited for no reason? She seemed…

Jaime stopped in mid thought, having come to a proper conclusion as he had an epiphany.

Oh…_dios mio."_ He muttered, stopping momentarily from the stirring of the pasta within the container. Bart cocked his head to the side, unsure of what was so wrong.

"What?

"I think…" He began slowly, "I think Ada likes someone." Bart shared a confused look before realization kicked in. He gasped.

"Our thirteen year old likes someone?" He said aloud, trying to process the idea. "Isn't that a little young?"

At this comment, Jaime couldn't help but laugh. He stopped in his task of dinner, and walked to where Bart was seated. He casually draped his arms over the younger man and rested his chin on top of his shoulder. Bart responded automatically by placing his own hand onto Jaime's, sighing into the touch.

"As I happen to recall, _carino, _you were that age when we started dating." He murmured into Bart's ear, making him vibrate slightly. He let out a mock gasp as he turned to stare into Jaime's brown eyes.

"Are you suggesting that Ada has already met the man of her dreams? At her age?"

Jaime chuckled and kissed the man on the corner of his lips in response.

"We did."

"We were _lucky."_ Bart corrected, and pulled Jaime closer to him, pressing their mouths fully together in a chaste kiss. The older man smiled against the other's lips, smelling Bart's usual sent as he was so close, mixed with another. Burning food, perhaps?

"_Mierda!" _Jaime cursed, figuring out that the noodles had begun to bowl over. Running back to the stove, he stirred the pasta a couple more times, trying to calm down the smoking food. Bart was laughing hysterically, and was about to comment on the situation when suddenly, the front door slammed open, revealing their daughter who returned home. She came twirling in (actually twirling, mind you) and spun into the kitchen, still within full costume. Her dark red hair spun around from the pony-tail it was placed in, and her red boots skid against the tile floor. She stopped as she reached her parents, smiling sweetly and smelling the air for the food that was soon to be promised.

"Hello," She sang, reaching over to squeeze Jaime into a hug, then within a millisecond, did the same to Bart from his seat on the bar stool. Both men shared a glance, knowing their presumption was true, and the younger husband raised an eyebrow toward the girl.

"Sooo…" He started, and their daughter turned to face him batting her eyes.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Who's the lucky fellow?" He wondered, and girl blasted out of her lovely daze faster than light itself. She was taken aback, and tried for words.

"Wha..? No one! Wh-why would you think there was someone when…what? No one!" She stuttered. Bart and Jaime laughed in her effort for defense, and the man began again.

"C'mon, Ada. Who is it?"

The girl sighed and a bashful blush appeared upon her cheeks, turning them light pink.

"…Cameron…" She muttered quietly, then glanced up to see their faces. They both were smiling widely at the name of her crush, finding it a bit cute.

"You mean the new kid from school? How cute!" Bart replied, making the girl's cheeks to redden even more. Jaime snorted, a little bit of fatherly protection taking over as he continued to prepare the dinner.

"Isn't he a bit of a troublemaker?" He wondered suspiciously. Ada's embarrassment shifted to anger as she shot back a reply.

"He's really nice, _Papa_. And really sweet!" She retorted, then proceeded to stomp out of the room with a grudge. Bart glanced at Jaime, with a funny expression as he shook his head and made a _tsk tsk _noise with his tongue. Jaime rolled his eyes, and returned to the pasta, now being drained within the sink as he replied to his husband.

"Oh shut it, Bart."


	27. Gotcha!

**Author's note: Time for another update! yay! so totally unrelated to this, but i just got my wally wig, so me and my bestie decided to take some birdlfash pics cuz we be goin as them for San-Japan this summer! *Squeels of joy!* **

**and also i finally got my tumblr page ****working, go check it out! Radicalkevin123 is my name ;)**

**anways, enjoy! don't forget to review, and thanks for being so awesome! You keep me going! i love you guys!**

* * *

Red streaks appeared through the streets. Lines of something that was way too fast for the human eye to catch sight of, no matter how hard they tried. It weaved down the graveled paths, passing a car of two coming home late that night to return home, the stragglers. It was the perfect time to patrol. When the good ones were tucked away safely in houses. Time for the bad guys t step out into the limelight. Just what the Flash was patrolling for.

The man sped up to a tall rooftop, skidding to a stop to gaze down to the town beneath him, the one he protected. The one he called home. He loved nights like this, his regular patrols he was able to squeeze in every week or so. Looking after citizens he knew and loved, and able to take a break from any troubles he was having. Not that he had many, that is, but it was still nice to escape rare ones at times.

His green eyes blinked as the wind threatened to pick up strength, and he itched his head that hid his dark hair under the crimson cowl he had worn for years now. The suit stuck tightly to his body, spandex material built for maximum speed, and the symbol of a lightning bolt stuck in the middle of his chest, bold and begging for anyone to try to take him on. The man smiled to himself, and moved his shoulders back slightly, standing a little straighter under the moonlit sky. The above sparkled brightly under a canopy of small specks of stars, allowing him to see the city in front of him more clearly. Sighing aloud, the Flash decided that it was time to move on, to find crime to fight, and get started for the night. He was just about to move as well, when he heard a subtle sound from across the roof, on the other side.

Normal humans would have ever heard that slight noise coming from so far away, but his quick speed also had its perk of heightened senses, and he promptly understood that he was not the only one on this building. He squinted in suspicion, trying to see if he could spot the source of the sound, but jumped in surprise as he felt a hard body crash into him from behind, sending him to the floor as he lost his balance.

The attacker laughed, air hitting Bart's neck, and the man began to chuckle along as he caught on, the body still holding him to the ground.

"Got ya!" Jaime said, satisfied with himself, and pulled himself off of the younger man. He held out an offering hand, and Bart rolled his eyes pointedly as he helped him to a standing position. The Blue Beetle, fully geared, was still laughing at his husband, apparently amused that he could knock him down with only one blow. Bart punched him playfully.

"Jeez, Blue. Scare me half to death." He muttered sarcastically, and the other man held up his hands in defense. Before he could reply, however, Bart was already on another subject, now clearly aware that one individual was missing.

"Where is Ada?" He wondered, looking around with a worried tone within his voice. "Weren't you and her on patrol together tonight?" Jaime nodded, but didn't mutter a word, just stared back at his husband expectedly. Bart looked back into his eyes, confusion turning into annoyance when he did not respond.

"Well?" He asked again. "Then where is she-?" He was cut off suddenly when another person crashed into him. This time, however, the body was very much lighter and smaller than the first, and its impact was at a very high rate of speed. Too high to pass for normal.

The girl laughed as Bart was thrown to the floor once more, and high-fived her standing father as he held out his hand.

"We got him twice!" She yelled, enjoying their victory. "Twice! haha!"

The man grumbled to himself as he sat up, rubbing his arm where the point of impact had been, muttering things along the lines of "Why would you do that?" and "Im getting too old for this." He glanced up to his daughter and husband, laughing at him together. The girl's hair was in the signature ponytail of her Impulse uniform, the off white suit bright under the night starts, the red contrasting with her skin and eyes. He smiled, despite the situation, at the way his family stood in front of him, with loving gazes and laughing with each other. He got up off the ground once again, facing Ada and Jaime, and rubbed his hand onto the top of her head, ruffling her hair. She immediately silenced her giggles, trying to smooth back her hair whining,

"Daaad!"

"So," Bart started again, ignoring the fact that his daughter was giving him her best bat glare she could muster. "Shall we patrol?"

Jaime nodded, his wings unfolding out of his suit for emphasis as he prepared to take off. The girl agreed as well, taking a runner's stance and glancing up at Bart, ready to go. The man nodded, staking the stance as well beside her, and, in sync, all three deserted the rooftop, together, into the night.


	28. Rabbits and Eggs

**Author's note: Merp, sorry guys, meant to publish yesterday, but got so busy! **

**ok just kidding, i lied. I was just too lazy. Im such a disgrace! D: Anyways, heres a good ol' easter fic for ya, i left out the religious part to the holiday, cuz I don't want anyone to get offended or anything :) Cuz I'm nice like that ;) **

**so here it is! enjoy, and don't forget to review, you guys are fantastic and so nice! I feel so loved!**

* * *

An easter basket. Some plastic eggs. A lot of chocolate. Perfect. Everything was in its place for when their daughter woke and could carry out the tradition they had for easter and hunt the hiding eggs from their backyard. Bart glanced up at Jaime, who was in the midst of admiring the view from the patio, looking toward all of the hiding eggs. The younger man let out a small smile, and found the other's hand with his. Jaime turned to him, returned the look, and motioned a thumbs up with his free hand.

"I think we hid them really well this year, _carino,"_ He said proudly. Bart nodded slowly, contemplating the whole thing, and tightened his grip slightly.

"Yeah, but don't you think Ada is a little old for hunting eggs?" He questioned, and Jaime gasped dramatically.

"Nonsense!" He claimed. "I did it until I was at least sixteen!"

"But you had Milagro." Bart stated back, pointing out his younger sister.

"True," Jaime agreed, undoing his grip from the other's hand to instead wrap it around his shoulder. "But even so. I still loved it."

Bart had to understand his point. He saw the appeal, and knew that he had enjoyed it as well, especially when Jaime had first shown him the tradition when he arrived to the past. Bart leaned into Jaime's grasp, resting his head upon his shoulder. They stood there for a minute, looking out to their hard work and watching the sun slowly rise above them. The younger man thought about the very first time he had discovered the tradition, and smiled as the thought came rushing back to his mind. It had been a pretty normal sunday morning…

* * *

Fourteen year old Bart entered the watchtower quickly, and searched the room automatically for his new boyfriend, who had told him to meet up early that day. He didn't know why it had to be nine o'clock on a sunday, but he wasn't about to complain. Just being with Jaime was a good enough reason to go.

He spotted the teen by the gigantic glass wall facing to the Earth, as he leaned against the border staring into the space in front of him. He was suited up, just like Bart, but with his face uncovered as usual, his black hair ruffled from morning bed head. Immediately Bart was by his side, nudging him with his elbow and causing him to jump slightly at the sudden touch.

"Hey Blue, The Blue Beetal, my main man-" He was cut off as the older teen pulled him in for a chaste kiss, making him blush slightly. He wasn't used to being Jaime's boyfriend, even though he had wanted to be for so long. He was still getting used to the fact that they could just kiss whenever they wanted, or hug or hold hands. It made him feel great at this new sensation he had that could have never been if he had still been in the future. It was great.

Jaime broke away, still holding onto Bart tightly, and smiled down at him with that loving gaze he was still trying to get used to.

"You made it," He said simply, clearly glad the younger teen had come so soon. Bart nodded in response as he shuffled even closer to the other, if that was even possible, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Yeah, but why are we meeting?" Bart wondered. "I mean, not that I'm complaining, I'm just wondering what was so special about here and today and-"

"Bart." Jaime said, cutting him off for the second time. "Let me explain."

"Right, sorry." He replied. The older boy chuckled and pulled away from his grip, instead taking his hand and entwining their fingers together as he lead him to the center of the room. They stopped when they reached the designated point and Jaime turned to face his confused boyfriend, staring back questioningly at him.

"Okay, he started, taking a small breath to prepare a long speech. "So today is the holiday called Easter. Ever heard of it?" The boy nodded slowly, contemplating his answer.

"I think so; about a bunny, right?" He asked, and the other shrugged in agreement.

"Pretty much. Anyway, on Easter, people have this tradition where you go and find eggs that the easter bunny hid, and they are filled with things-"

"That doesn't make sense."

"What?"

"Why would a bunny hide eggs?" Bart wondered. Quite frankly, Jaime always thought about the logic in that as well. There was none.

"I don't know, but thats not the point. The point is that in the plastic eggs that you find, there are things like money and chocolate and-" Bart's face became ten times brighter as he caught the sweet the other mentioned.

"Candy? You get candy? So crash! Wait…" He paused in the middle of his interruption, as he began to grasp what Jaime was doing. "Did you…hide eggs for me to…hunt?" The older teen smiled and nodded, amused that his boyfriend caught on so quickly. Bart smiled widely and rushed forward to hug and kiss Jaime multiple times.

"Best thing ever!" He said I'm between breathes, then broke apart suddenly as Jaime chuckled at his over excitement. "Can I look now?" He asked, a gleam like a little kid in his green eyes. The boy grinned himself, bending down slightly to peck the other on the cheek before whispering,

"Go for it, _ease." _And just like that, the speedster was off, leaving Jaime to watch amusingly as he practically rampaged through the entire watchtower searching for the small plastic eggs his boyfriend had hid. Very well, no less.

* * *

The man came out of his memory as they heard footsteps from the inside of the house, and within a second, their daughter was standing beside them, arms crossed and looking at them questioningly.

"Why are you guys our here?" She wondered aloud. "So early too?" Bart glanced to his side to see the girl properly and smiled. She wore her checkered pajama shorts with a batman shirt to go with them, her long hair in a tight bun almost on top of her head, messy and sticking out in all sorts of directions. She hadn't yet put in her contacts, allowing her rare glasses to be seen, the thick black rims making her bright eyes stand out. She was so perfect, Bart couldn't help but notice that in his daughter. Yup, she was definitely going to be breaking some hearts here soon.

"Its Easter," Jaime said, turning to Ada with a large grin. "We hid some eggs for you to find." The fourteen year old laughed, and gazed out into the backyard as she spoke.

"Don't you think I'm a bit old to be looking for Easter eggs?" She asked pointedly. Bart and Jaime shared a quick glance, before the younger man draped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a side squeeze.

"Nonsense. Just the perfect age."


	29. Pretty in Pink

**Author's note: request from 2! sweet sixteen for Ada is comin up! woot woot!  
**

**enjoy, review, and leave a request! Ill try to get to everyone's, thanks to those who left requests! :)**

* * *

Bart and Jaime sighed again as the girl contemplated the tenth dress she had tried on in the last hour.

"I don't know if I like the style," She said, twirling slightly in the pink gown. It was exactly the same as the others she had fit into, or so, it looked that way to Bart at least. Then again, he couldn't talk the difference between skirts and dresses to begin with, let alone different _styles. _Jaime stood from their position on the comfy couch outside the dressing rooms and shrugged, looking thoughtfully at the outfit the fifteen year old girl wore.

"I think it looks really pretty." He offered, then glanced at Bart for support when the teen gave him a doubtful expression. Bart nodded quickly, taking a stand as well and crossing his arms.

"Yeah, it does, Ada." He agreed. The girl grumbled, looking back at the mirror in front of her and turning form side to side, trying to see it from all directions as she decided. They weren't lying when they said that it was pretty. It was, and it made their daughter look beautiful and older than she really was. The dress wasn't a bright pink, but soft and easy on the eyes. It was strapless, with a tightened waist line and a large ribbon tied around the waist, coming to a bow in the back. From there, the dress puffed outward with different under layers, causing it to spin greatly when the girl moved. She seemed comfortable in it, but she was still contemplating which exact dress to buy for her Sweet Sixteen, in-between so many options. Bart thought that the dress looked and fit well enough on her, but then again thought all of the dresses did, and desperately wanted to get this shopping trip over with as soon as possible. He was kind of disappointed that Milagro couldn't take the girl instead, Jaime's sister too busy that day to have a girl's time out. He knew that in order to get Ada's mind straight, he needed to do something that would make her want the dress, and he had the perfect plan forming.

Bart smiled in his head, and quickly put his plan into action. He cleared his throat, and shook his head in disapproval, making the girl turn around to face him curiously.

"What?"

"On second thought," Bart started deviously, "I think I agree with you. I don't like it." He said in a deciding tone. the girl frowned. He knew his plan was working, Ada would surely go with the opposite of whatever he said, so Bart continued.

"It's too…showy."

That decided it. The girl's green eyes gleamed with immediate opposition, and her stubbornness quickly cut in.

"Well I love it." She defied, and Bart breathed out a mental sigh of relief. "This is the dress I want."

"Are you sure?" Bart chimed, catching Jaime's confused glance.

"Positive." Bart sighed, aloud this time, and shrugged in defeat.

"Okay, if its really what you want. Go take it off and we will pay for it when you come out."

Ada nodded in determination, and went back to her dressing room to put on her normal clothes. As soon as she was out of hearing sight, Bart plopped himself back down onto the cushion and breathed out a "phew."

"What was that about?" Jaime asked, placing himself next to his relieved husband. Bart draped his arm around the older man as he exclaimed,

"That, my friend, is how you save time in a store."

"Ah," Jaime said as he grasped what his love had accomplished. "I see what you were doing." He turned his head slightly to peck Bart on the cheek. "Smart."

"Thats me." The man responded, before kissing him back. He undid his arm from the others shoulder, instead taking his hand in his and leaning his head against Jaime. They stayed in silence for a minute, before Bart spoke again.

"She really did look beautiful, Jaime." He murmured.

"Yeah, she did." He said back, tightening their hands slightly. "Our little _nina_ is growing up."

Bart nodded just as their lovely daughter came out, holding the dress proudly and smiling down at her fathers.

They returned her expression lovingly.


	30. Flat Tires

**Author's note: So, today I had my first flat tire on my car, and my dad taught me how to change one. And so this was born.**

**on another note, HURRAY! 30 CHAPTERS! thanks to all of you for being so kind and taking time out of your wonderful lives to read these, you guys are awesome! So this one is kind of like a present for ya: pure Jaime and Bart fluff :) **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Hurry up!"

"Im trying!"

"Well try harder!"

"Bart." Jaime sternly looked up at his husband impatiently taping his foot above him, arms crossed. His hair was plastered to his forehead and neck from the sweat caused by the scorching Texas heat, waiting for the other to finish changing the flat tire they had.

"_You_ try unscrewing the bolts." Jaime finished, as he pulled even harder on the crow bar, desperately attempting to loosen the tire from the lodges. Bart dismissed his griping and continued to complain, leaning up against the car and checking his phone for the time.

"We were supposed to be home an hour ago!" He yelled, exasperated. Jaime let out a puff of air as he finally got one bolt loose.

"Well then why did we even bother taking the car?" He shot back.

"I don't know, you were the one who wanted to! It was _your _stupid highschool reunion!"

"Well I-" Jaime cut himself off, realizing that it had, indeed been his idea. Oops. He immediately felt guilty for fighting like this with Bart, and cursed the weather for making them this anxious and riled up over a silly flat. The older man glanced up at Bart, as he got a second bolt to pop from its death grip in the tire nodule.

"Your right, _mi corazon._ I'm sorry." He apologized, and was met with a reassuring glance of forgiveness. He felt better that Bart could ease up that soon, and the smile made his heart pound just a bit faster. He made a note that his husband still had the knack for doing that to him.

"Its crash, Jaime. The heats just getting to us," He stated, glancing toward the bright sun directly above. "And I'm tired, and I'm hungry." He added, then paused to stare at the other man, and the work he was doing. "So…you almost done?"

Jaime grunted as another screw came loose, leaving only a couple more to go before he could carry on with the rest of the task. "Yeah, I promise, babe." He assured, winking quickly up to Bart before returning back to the next bolt. "I won't let you suffer for too much longer."

Bart chuckled for a moment, and both fell into a comfortable silence. Well, silence besides the grunting noises coming from the struggle of Jaime and the occasional stomach growls from Bart. The younger man had just realized that he hadn't eaten for…well, a long time for a speedster, and a growing hunger was starting to take over his body with protests for food. He sighed heavily, and slid down the side of the car, plopping to the gravel road. He was now eye-level with Jaime, and looked his way just as the man loosened up the final screw. Bart noticed the powerful let lean muscles of Jaime's arms flex and move, and suddenly, the younger man was smiling like a young, seduced teenager.

"_Dios mío, _that took longer than I hoped." Jaime muttered to himself. He began brushing off his dirty hands onto his jeans, looking up to tell Bart something, when he stopped as he noticed the man's mischievous face, smiling at him with a smirk on his lips. "What?" He asked slowly.

"You know, " The other man responded, and began to crawl toward Jaime on his hands and knees, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. "You look really sexy all dirty and sweaty like that."

Jaime laughed and leaned forward slightly to meet Bart's lips, brushing them together in the slightest bit. "Is that so?" He whispered, feeling the other's breath tickle his skin. Bart's only response was a murmured "hmm" before their mouths were fully locked into a passionate kiss, engulfing each other within a second. The green eyed man pushed himself closer to Jaime, making the man fall back onto his elbows in the street, one hand entangled in his shirt and the other helping support his weight from falling over. Jaime responded quickly, not thinking about anything else, instead getting fully caught up in the moment. His hands grabbed for Bart, pulling the man even closer than before and embedding his fingers into his sweaty hair, completely forgetting that they were dirty from the work he had just done. He felt the man's tongue glide hungrily in his mouth, and moaned when he felt his teeth bite down slightly on his lower lip. They hadn't kissed this…fiercely in a long time. Years, perhaps. All of the touches they shared now days were simple, loving, and sweet. He wasn't complaining at all, of course. Each was insanely fulfilling. But, touches like this had been missed, and it was fantastic to feel it again, after all the time that had passed.

Suddenly, however, Jaime was quite aware that they still had a flat tire, were in the middle of a asphalt road, and were already an hour or so behind schedule. He reluctantly pulled away from Bart, who whined and grudgingly opened his eyes to question Jaime.

"Why are we stopping?" He pouted, and the other couldn't help but laugh and peck his lips once more.

"Because, _amor,"_ Jaime started, hoisting himself to a standing position and offering his hand for the other to do the same. "I still have to fix this damn tire, and our daughter is waiting for us."

"I bet another hour wouldn't kill her." Bart protested, pressing himself close and tracing his finger down Jaime's shirt collar. The older man took his hands in firm grasps, pulling them away from his chest.

"Bart." Jaime said, and the said speedster rolled his eyes.

"I know I know. You can finish up." He answered, waving him off and taking his old position against the side of the vehicle.

"Thank you." Jaime nodded, and turned to get his next tool. Before he could take more than two steps, however, he felt the man grab the back of his shirt, causing him to stop abruptly. He glanced back to find his husband staring determinably back at him.

"But, Jaime, we are also finishing _that _up too, later. Right?" Bart stated, rather than asked. Jaime smiled, a bit turned on by his love's stubbornness, and responded with as much of a seductive tone as he could possibly muster.

"Oh, by all means, _mi carino."_


	31. First Date

**Author's note: request from both 2 and Meererrrrrpp (kind of, sorry I promise I will get a girl to give her some advise really soon! i swear!) **

**enjoy Ada being frantic, and Jaime and Bart gettin all...cute :) **

* * *

"What do you think?"

"I think you look pretty."

"I think you need to put on actual clothes."

"Jaime!"

"Papa!"

The sixteen year old girl crossed her arms in annoyance and stared down at her father, sitting on the couch in front of her with Bart. The two were asked to evaluate her outfit for the night, for the teen was getting ready for her first official date with a boy. A boy, who Jaime was not fond of. In the slightest. The girl had ben speaking of this guy for a while now, and with some egging on, had finally been asked out. Well, she asked him, but still.

Ada was in a decent spaghetti strap, tight and fitting to her body, but nice and smooth, not at all too revealing, especially for a girl her age. She had a pair of white shorts, which contrasted well with the blue on her upper half, and came to rest on her thighs. A little short, but then again, who didn't have on shorts like this her age? She had done her light makeup to a perfection as well, making sure to cover her face properly and causing her features to pop. Her hair was down, a rarity because of usual updoes from her young hero work, and curled into tight ringlets that had a slight bounce as she moved. She truly looked like a young lady, to Bart's eyes. However, as soon as she had come downstairs, Jaime couldn't stop eying her suspiciously, not at all liking this certain look she had going.

"What?" Jaime asked, defensively. "Im just saying that its a bit revealing, is all." He gestured at her outfit for emphasis, and the girl huffed and turned to her other father, who was shaking his head.

"Its not that bad, is it Dad?" She questioned, unsure and doubting her choice in clothing.

"No, sweetie. You look beautiful." He responded, and Ada immediately perked up. She turned back to Jaime, who stared back for a moment, before sighing and nodding his head in agreement.

"He is right, _hija." _He said, and Ada smiled at the praise.

She focused then on herself as she used her super speed to check everything she needed to, rushing around the house franticly as she spotted the clock and noted that her date would be here in any moment. Nervous, she swept back and forth, speeding in and out of the bathroom, checking her makeup, recounting the items in her handbag, and so on. The men watched in amusement as they recalled memories of their first date, and how awkward it had been for the first hour. The two shared a loving look and grasped each other's hands, knowing they had the same thought of that night.

The doorbell rang, suddenly, and Ada was in full on panic mode. Throwing question after question about her hair or makeup that only Bart could catch, she frantically ran around making last minute nerves for herself. She finally, four seconds later, to be exact, which was pretty long to panic for a speedster, stopped in front of the door. A small breath escaped her lips, and she turned back to smile excitedly toward her fathers. Bart winked, Jaime held up his thumb, and the door was opened.

* * *

As soon as Ada shut the front door behind her, Bart turned to Jaime, smacking him with a pillow he had grabbed from behind him on the couch.

"What was that for?" Jaime asked, rubbing his arm.

"I can't believe you said that to Ada!" Bart said, as he lifted himself from the cushions. Jaime, however, didn't want him to leave apparently, and pulled him down by his wrists.

"Awe, c'mon, _carino,_ can't I be a little over-protective?" He said, as Bart tumbled onto his lap. He tried to stand again, but felt his husbands strong arms wrap around his waist, holding him close. The younger man tried to be annoyed, but couldn't help to smile as Jaime began planting kisses around his neck.

"Fine," Bart murmured, "Your forgiven." Jaime stopped and glanced up, wiggling his eyebrows playfully before shifting his body so they were more comfortable, himself laying on the couch, staring up into Bart's green eyes.

_"Gracias."_ he whispered, before resuming his last task of kissing Bart around his cheeks, neck, and ears, nibbling at soft spots and causing the man to laugh. When the speedster began to grow tired of his husbands teasing, and started to place kisses of his own, Jaime pulled away, staring up at Bart with an exciting look.

"What?" Bart asked. Jaime sat up, making Bart to automatically do the same.

"We should go out, like on our own little date," Jaime suggested, and hoisted the two of them off of the couch. Bart nodded slowly, considering his idea, when he began to toy with the older man's shirt collar, thinking of a better idea they could do instead.

"That does sound nice…" He said, edging closer to the man, Jaime feeling the other's fingers play with the hem. "But maybe we could just stay here instead."

Jaime chuckled. "You have something in mind?" He noticed the man's eyes drift to their bedroom, a small glimmer within them, making the smile on Jaime's lips widen.

"Oh, I see, _carino,_ you know-"

"Just shut up and come on." Bart interrupted, dragging him to the room.

"Will do."


	32. Nostalgia

**Author's note: request from 2, hope you like it :) sorry its a little short... :/  
**

**Anyways, orry I'm not posting as frequently, this story is actually going to come to an end soon! It will end on Ada's wedding day, yay! That wont be for a while though, so don't fret ;)**

**enjoy and don't forget to review and post a suggestion, i still consider most requests! And also, if anyone knows how to post this on ****tumblr, please let me know or post it yourself and credit moi 3**

**thanks!**

* * *

The teen stared at her fathers as if they had horns popping out of their heads. Why would they think that their seventeen year old daughter would be up for an idea like they had stored? Their wide smiles faltered in response to the look on her face, and they shared a worried glance, not sure what Ada would say.

The park. That was all they had requested. A simple trip to the park as a family bonding experience. With the three of them so busy with hero work, especially Ada who was trying her best to juggle school on top of that, spending time together was becoming a rarity, something that the two men did not like. They missed hanging with her, and decided that a good old trip like this would be just what they all needed.

But apparently not.

"The _park?" _She finally asked, bewildered. "What am I, ten?"

Bart clasped his hands in a pleading manner, holding them close to his chest. "Pleeease, Ada?" He begged, and Jaime copied his pouting expression, both men staring back at her with puppy dog eyes.

"But why the park?" She asked again, ignoring their child-like behavior.

Jaime and Bart stopped then, and looked toward each other, trying to figure out why exactly they had chosen that particular place to begin with. When an agreement clicked, they turned back to the teen. Bart answered.

"We don't know." Jaime nodded, while Ada rolled her eyes. The two resumed their beggings and their daughter pondered for her own response, contemplating which decision to make.

Finally, after about a pure minute left to think, which was a lot for her, she made up her mind.

"Fine." She said, and her fathers' faces lit up. "But only because I love you guys."

* * *

The trip, much to Ada's undeniable doubt, turned out to be quite fun after all. It brought back nostalgic memories to all three of the family members, remembering funny moments when Ada was a child, the different times they had walked the park trails, the many ice creams the speedsters had consumed. It was nice to relive those thoughts once again, and it made Ada feel younger as well.

They had ended the day by sitting on the same exact bench they always used to sit at. Where Ada used to claim it for them and not allow anyone else to have it when someone tried to sit. Jaime and Bart especially recalled the times they shared watching as their daughter played in front of them, running around (normal speed, of course) while they sat on the brown wood and laughed with each other.

Now, as the three of them sat, each with an ice-cream in hand, they had new memories to grasp. Their little girl was rambling on about her new one-life, and the husbands listened to the older concepts she now had.

"He said that I'm the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Isn't he just the greatest?" She was informing. Jaime puffed out a breath, still unsure of anyone the girl dated, while Bart smiled in reassurance.

"He sounds like a keeper." He said, winking, and the girl gasped in response.

"I know, right?" The younger man laughed in agreement, and the young girl continued her story with much excitement.

"And the other day, Cameron told me that he's planning something awesome for our anniversary! Can you believe it? I think its…."

As she talked on, Bart felt for Jaime's hands and intertwined their fingers together. Smiling, he closed his eyes, grasping every word that their daughter said, taking in new memories to have for the future.


	33. Goodbyes

**Author's note: request from 2, hope you like it!**

**and p.s, this story actually might be ending far sooner than I thought :/ like, maybe two more chapters? who knows. And i guess her date a couple of chapters ago went well, cuz this is him ;) And also, who caught that the name i keep using (this dude, Cameron) was from the dream chapter of the future guy she marries? **

**foreshadowing**** at its finest.**

* * *

The packing was hard, too hard. For the eighteen year old, and especially the parents. Definitly not prepared for what was to come. Not at all.

Ada was leaving for college. That's right. _College. _ Their little girl was about to become an adult. Leave home for the first time. Attend UT in Austin, to study business. To become a lawyer, who would have thought? And still juggling being the great superhero that she was. The two men were already missing her, their baby, and she hadn't even left the house yet.

She and Cameron (Who was taking them, seeing as he was attending the same campus as well) were just about through with loading up the last of the boxes, the teen's room almost completely cleared out. Only a few items remained; the bed frame, the old dresser that used to hold all of her clothes, and a poster still hanging on the wall that she no longer cared for. It was so…empty. It just hit the fathers that they would once again be just the two of them within the house, their daughter leaving to fulfill her life, no matter how hard it would be.

Bart stood by the door, leaning on the wooden frame and staring into the dull room, looking a lot bigger and less personalized than it ever had before. He watched with water in his eyes as his daughter and boyfriend laughed at the contents of the last cardboard box placed in the middle of the room, waiting to be carted away like the rest. He couldn't help but smile as Ada nudged Cameron with her shoulder, making him laugh in return with something that she said. They reminded the man of his husband and himself, back when they were that young. Granted, they did have Ada soon after that, at the young age of twenty, but….

Bart shook his head, clearing his though process. Just think of the present.

He felt suddenly an arm wrap around his waist, and didn't have to glance as he murmured.

"Jaime, what are we going to do without her?" His husband chuckled and kissed the top of his head in response, tightening his grip just as the two young adults stood from their positions and turned to them.

"Okay, I think we are set." Ada stated, placing her hands on her hips. Bart nodded, glancing around the room once more as a tear dripped down his check. His daughter automatically responded, walking to him and giving both her fathers a big embrace. She squeezed them tightly, the younger man kissing her head over her long, dark rusty hair.

"We are going to miss you, baby girl." He whispered, and Jaime nodded as well as he could through the tightened space.

"Im going to miss you guys too." She said back, then broke away from the two. She held a small smile upon her lips, and the men returned the expression.

"_Te amos." _We love you.

Her smile widened, and she gave them another quick hug before they recomposed themselves to walk downstairs.

"So, shall we get this show on the road?"

* * *

Out front, as Bart helped Ada make sure everything was in order by the car, Jaime pulled her boyfriend to the side hoping to get a quick word in before they took off, man to man.

He had really come through, Jaime noticed, since he had first met the boy those couple of years ago. His childish looks had been replaced. Not fully, but getting there. Blonde hair, nice features, decent guy, great to Ada, made her happy. Beyond happy. Which all that mattered, of course. He had been surprised to be honest, that they had stayed together for this long. Heck, he hadn't even freaked and ran when she told him about who she was on the side. It was luck that him and Bart had found each other at such early ages, but now their daughter too? That was saying something.

Now, however, the kid looked a bit scared. Okay, really scared. Probably thought the man was going to threaten him, say something like, "_You better pray that you don't mess it up, or I will find you. No one can hide from the Blue Beetle. Ever." _which made Jaime laugh inwardly, congratulating himself for still being able to intimidate the boy.

He placed his hand in front of Cameron to grab in a shake instead, smiling widely and confusing the teen.

"You did good, _hermano." _ Jaime congratulated, causing Cameron's eyes to widen. "Keep her safe." At this, they both chuckled, knowing it would probably be the other way around, and the boy took his gesture, shaking hands firmly before they dropped and Jaime patted him on the shoulder.

Just as their moment came to an end, Bart called for the two to join them, and both trotted over happily. Cameron gave Bart a quick hug before joining his girlfriend in the car, who was already in the passenger seat. Bart, finished with his final goodbyes, allowed for his husband to do the same. The older man leaned into the rolled down window, and smiled at his beautiful daughter. Ada did the same, and with a silent wave, their farewell ended too.

The car sped away, leaving just the two men standing in the front lawn, salty lines of water forming patterns down their faces. They interlaced their fingers without thinking, as they watched their daughter continue out of sight.

_Te amos._


	34. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey everyone! So this next chapter is going to be the official final one! But its going to take me some time to get it posted for a number of reasons:**

* * *

**1. Its going to take me a while to write, because I want to make sure it goes out with a bang!**

**2. I have a lot of stuff that came up for this week, so I'm pretty busy**

**3. I am sad that it's going to end, but I want it to end well, so I am kind of wondering how exactly I'm going to end it :/**

**4. Im lazy**

**5. etc, etc, etc**

* * *

**So yeah, I just wanted to let you guys know, and I will definitely have it by the end of this week! Its just going to take a little longer this time :) So hang tight!**

**Stay tuned, and I hope you guys will like the finale chapter! Thanks for reading and sticking with my story, it really means a lot!**


	35. The End

**Author's note: Its finally here! The final chapter of my Bluepulse stories, yay! I guess...**

**request from shan123 and from ana. manzana2 (kind of) :) thanks for the ideas you two! (sorry about the awkward space in ur username, my computer wasn't saving ur name properly unless i did that )**

**I hope you guys like this last chapter, I had fun writing it, im sorry it took so long to post, I was so busy this week! D:**

**anyways, enjoy, and leave a review if you liked the whole story so I know :) Thanks guys, you have all been amazing! :D**

* * *

"Knock knock."

The door creaked slightly as Jaime peaked his head through the frame, wondering if it was okay for him to enter the room. When he heard the girl's soft reply, he quickly stepped in, closing the door behind him. He faced his daughter then, as she stared back with a nervous grin, twirling her dress for him to examine.

Her outfit was extremely beautiful, making her features pop in all the right places. It was crisp white, simple, with a strapless tight corset, and a flowy long bottom reaching the floor and trailing slightly behind. Her hair crept into beach wavy curls, reaching her lower back and bangs braided into a crown. Soft cheeks and sun-kissed skin clear with the makeup on her face, and she looked absolutely amazing.

Jaime smiled and nodded his head in approval.

"You look wonderful, _hija_," he said, grasping her shoulders and placing a small kiss into her forehead. She breathed a sigh of relief, a significant tension released from her muscles, and glanced up to her father.

"Really?"

"Of course!" He replied.

"Good. Because I don't feel that way." She responded, rubbing her arms with nerves.

"_Porque, hija? Que pasa?_"

She sighed again, stepping away to look over herself in the long mirror beside them. "I guess I'm just really nervous," she explained, glancing back at the man for feedback. He nodded in understanding, taking a seat on the chair closest to him.

"That's perfectly normal, hun. It is your big day, after all."

"Yeah," she replied, messing with a few ringlets in her hair while responding. "I guess that's right."

He nodded, and she began to smile shyly.

"I am really happy, Papa." She murmured, facing him once more.

"I know, Ada. And Bart and I are so happy for you. You and Cameron. You two are perfect for each other." Jaime said, a sweet voice of genuine content. His daughter of twenty-three stared back at him, a wide grin after hearing his words upon her lips.

"I love him so much." She said back, a tiny glimmer within her green eyes.

"_Lo sé, hija_. And he loves you, and so do Bart and I. So much." He replied, standing up and reaching to her for a hug. Their embrace was a tight squeeze, Ada laughing lightly before they broke, his daughter and him locking eyes.

"_Te amo tambien,_ Papa." She said to Jaime, the older man padding her head in response.

They stood like that for a second, before Ada remembered why she had sent Milagro for him in the first place.

"Oh," she exclaimed, breaking from their father-daughter moment to move across the small room. "I almost forgot; I have something for you and Dad." She rummaged through the drawer attached to the dresser, pulling out a thick, large book, and turned back to her father. She handed it to him, pointing to the cover title. Jaime stared as she explained proudly.

"It's a scrapbook I made, for you and Dad. It was Milagro's and the other girls' idea. I think y'all will like it."

The front was covered with a picture of the three of them, a long time ago. Ada seemed to be about five, putting Jaime and Bart into their later twenties. All had huge grins on their faces, their daughter's being the biggest of course. She was in the middle of her fathers, wearing pink over-alls and hair in high pig tails. Her tiny arms hung over both men's shoulders, with all of their eyes bright, staring back into the camera.

Jaime brushed the cover with the tips of his fingertips, taking in the memory of this shot. It had always been Ada's favorite picture of them. His too. Jaime looked up and smiled to the girl, a coat of water within his eyes.

"_Gracias, hija_." He said graciously. Ada grinned back as he stood up to leave her room, allowing her to continue prepping for her big day.

"_Denada_, Papa."

* * *

Bart tapped his foot impatiently, within the back room him and Jaime had been in, waiting for the wedding to begin. He sat on a soft bench, tugging at his suit as he waited for his husband to return from the visit with Ada, the man already been gone for about ten minutes. He was beginning to get bored of just sitting around, waiting for him, as well as the final guests to arrive, and sighed heavily as he glanced toward the door once more.

Suddenly, as if staring at things to make time go faster, the door flung open, and Jaime stepped into the room. Immediately, Bart was up and in front of the man, not noticing the object he held within his arms.

"How is she? Everything alright? Is she okay?" He asked worriedly, and Jaime quickly shook his head.

"No no, _cariño_. Everything is fine." He responded, a huge smile across his cheeks.

"Then what was up?" He wondered, tilting his head in question.

Jaime held out the scrapbook to Bart, making the man grasp it in his hands and notice the old picture plastered on the front.

"What's this?" He asked, a bit quietly as he examined it more closely.

"Ada made an album for us. I want to look through it together." He answered excitedly, and guided the younger man to sit back onto the cushioned seat. They plopped down, Jaime's arm around the other's shoulders and both of them pressed close, and carefully opened the cover.

They didn't get too long to look it over carefully; the wedding was to start soon and they had to get into places, but they were able to glance at every page to see the pictures they had taken over the years, each one with Ada and them just a bit older than the last. It started with the girl barely a few weeks of age, and continued all the way to just a few weeks prior, when they had gathered for a family dinner with her and Cameron at their house. Every picture was different, but all were the best of fond memoirs that each cherished in their family of three.

As the fathers flipped to the last page, tears threatening to break through their eyelids, a note covered the inside of the back cover, written in black sharpie and signed with a heart.

_Dad, Papa_

_I love you guys so much, and I'm so glad the girls suggested this idea, it was so perfect! I know there are a lot of pages in here that are blank, but I'm hoping that you can add a lot more! Of us three, and you guys, of me and Cam, and hopefully of a grandchild or two you'll have in the future. ;)_

_I love you, and thanks for everything, and I'll see you guys at the alter! :D_

* * *

Jaime glanced up to see Bart brush a drop away from his cheek, and bent his neck slightly to kiss his husband on the head.

"I love her. So much." Bart stated, then tilted his chin up to meet Jaime's chocolate eyes. The other man smiled, and kissed his husband chastely on the lips.

"Me too, _cariño_, me too."

* * *

Epilogue (I guess):

Ada and Cameron have been happily married ever since

Ada gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, who they named Dahlia, and are expecting another soon

Bart and Jaime retired the superhero gig soon after the wedding, wanting to make sure they stuck around long enlighten to see their grandchildren grow

Regular family gatherings between the four are always happening, even Ada speeding over at times after a patrol to say hi

Old team-meets are prominent as well, the first and second generation of Young Justice loving to catch up

The speedster extended family has their own reunions too, don't worry

Bart and Jaime spend their time enjoying life, friends, family, and most of all, each other

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you guys so much for all of your support in this story! It really meant a lot to me, and im happy that you enjoy these guys as much as I do! LONG LIVE BLUEPULSE and the YOUNG JUSTICE FANDOM! I hope you guys enjoyed this last one, thanks for everything! 3**


End file.
